Rookies
by AshersMclovin99
Summary: Punk is the best cop on the force. A take no prisoners son of a gun with the attitude to match. Soon his Captain grows tired of his attitude and decides to punish him with the one thing he never wanted. A rookie partner named AJ Mendez from the NYPD...can Punk and AJ learn to grow to like each other or will this be another thing that will blow up in the Captain's face?
1. Chapter 1: Meet Your New Partner

Chapter 1: Meet Your Partner

"BROOKS GET YOUR ASS IN HERE" a voice yelled out loudly

"You did it this time man…you are in deep shit with the captain man" Kofi replied as he covered his ears

"Kofi you should know by now that I really don't care what Captain James says anymore. He's all hot air anyway" Brooks replied with a smirk

"DAMN IT BROOKS NOW" James yelled out across the department

"Coming darling be patient" Brook's replied with a wave

Every single cop in the department busted out laughing. James shot an evil glare making everyone shut up just as quickly as they started.

Phil Brooks otherwise none as Punk to his friends was definitely a thorn in James side. The kid was snarky, arrogant, wise-assed, and didn't give a crap what anyone thought or said about him. James would have fired him a long time ago but aside from the entire attitude he was one if not the best on the force.

Punk had only been on the beat for 7 months and he got his first real gig and the rest was history. Now he was well on his way to being top dog of the force with only 3 years under his belt a feat that was unheard of around this force. Only thing was Punk's temper was his biggest issue…his fuse was short.

"What can I do for you this fine Chicago morning chief" Punk replied plopping down in the chair in front of the captain's desk

"You mind telling me what the hell this is all about?" James said holding a newspaper in front of Punk's face.

"One hell of a story" Punk replied sarcastically

"Ah hell Brooks you made a spectacle of the force" James replied throwing the paper on his desk

"If you mean spectacle as in making this force look great then yes…yes I did" Punk replied grabbing the paper from the desk and chuckling when he read the head line

COP LAYS DOWN THE LAW…LAYS DOWN CROOK DURING CHICAGO PARADE!

"Wow that's…that's original" Punk thought to himself

"Somebody could have gotten hurt while you were karate kicking that perp's ass" James replied slamming his fist on his desk

"Chill don't bust a vein no one got hurt. Besides that's asshole got what he deserved for calling me a douche-bag" Punk replied stretching out in the chair.

"Yeah lord forbid you get your feelings hurt Brooks" James replied sarcastically

"I know I'm a real sensitive guy…you wouldn't know it by how I look. But this guy is all about the sensitivity" Punk replied pointing a finger at himself with a smirk

"Damn it that's it Brooks I'm tired of your attitude and your temper. So you know what I did" James replied with a smirk

"Gotten me a gift for all my wonderful accomplishments…chief you shouldn't have" Punk replied mocking being excited.

"I got a call from New York PD turns out they got some fresh meat" James replied with wicked smile

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did" Punk replied sternly

"Come on in" James called out

Punk looked back to see the door open and a small petite girl walk in. This girl looked like she was 16 at the most.

"Brook's this is your new partner…AJ Mendez" James replied softly

Punk just sighed in annoyance and smacked his forehead. This was just great…the last thing he wanted was happening right now and quite frankly it sucked.


	2. Chapter 2: Stay Out Of The Way

Chapter 2: Stay Out Of The Way

"You've got to be shitting me right…I don't need a partner. I'm fine on my own and have been fine on my own damn it" Punk replied harshly

"Well too damn bad Brooks…you need somebody to watch your ass out there. Someone who can tolerate your bullshit…being as you've already run three other partners away" James replied sternly

"Ugh…how old are you sweetheart, about what 15, 16 years old" Punk replied looking over his shoulder at AJ.

"Oh wow I can't tell you how many times I've heard that one before" AJ replied sarcastically

"Aha cute…sarcasm I like that but that still doesn't answer my damn question" Punk replied with a glare

"Would you like to id me officer" AJ replied with a smug look on her face

Punk gritted his teeth in frustration. James couldn't help but laugh this girl was beating Punk at his own game.

"Oh what's so damn funny" Punk replied harshly

"Nothing at all Brooks…we are done here so you can leave my office" James replied softly

"I'm so getting you for this…you just watch" Punk replied before getting up from his chair and pushing past AJ without so much as an excuse me

"Hey" AJ said sternly

"Stay out of my way next time rookie" Punk called back still walking away

"You really expect to work with that guy" AJ asked crossing he arms.

She had only known Punk for a few minutes and already she hated his guts.

"Don't worry about him…he's nothing but hot air. I just need you to do your job and do me a huge favor as well" James replied softly

"Which is" AJ asked with a raised eyebrow

"Keep his ass in check…you look like tough girl hell no one has gotten under Brooks skin like you just did a few minutes ago. So just do what you have to do and keep an eye on that pain in the ass alright" James replied with a smirk

"Hmm seems easy enough" AJ replied as she walked out the door to go find her new partner.

AJ looked everywhere and asked everyone but no one saw Punk around. Finally she bumped into a friend of Punk's on the force which was Kofi. Kofi told AJ to blow off steam Punk had a habit of climbing to the roof of the building and sitting up on the roof. Punk liked to call it his solace amongst all the noise.

"Thanks Kofi" AJ replied with a smile

"Don't tell him I told you though" Kofi said nervously

"Why" AJ asked softly

"That kid is a nightmare when he's pissed" Kofi replied with a chuckle

AJ looked up to the roof…Punk had to have monkey blood in his because it was one hell of a climb. It was worth a shot…AJ began her climb up onto the roof and found Punk sitting there. Something about seeing Punk on the roof with the beautiful morning sky and Chicago air hitting his face was almost breathtaking.

For a while AJ got lost in thought until a bird landed right next to her and she yelped in fear. Punk jumped out of his thoughts and turned to see AJ covering her mouth. Punk rolled his eyes the one spot he had away from everyone had been found out by the one person he couldn't even stand already.

"What the hell are you doing" Punk asked still facing away from AJ

"I just wanted to talk and well apologize for being a bit sarcastic down there" AJ replied walking up to Punk

"Talk about what…we have nothing to talk about. Also never apologize for anything it just shows your weak and have no fucking backbone" Punk replied harshly as he stood up

AJ gulped at the sight of Punk standing before her. He was literally towering over her, he was tough in feature, and his hair was slicked back, arms covered in tattoos, and on the unshaven side. But amongst the entire tough exterior there was something about him that was so soft…those eyes so beautiful and bright like emeralds.

AJ shook out of her thoughts.

"I do so have a backbone but I know when I cross lines also. I'm just a rookie and I have no right to talk to a high up like that" AJ whispered softly

"That's right you are just a rookie…so a few words of advice rookie. Stay out of my damn way get it" Punk replied sternly getting in AJ face his green eyes burning.

AJ didn't say a word and just watched as Punk walked away and made his way down from the roof. Ugh what a jerk this guy was…how the hell was she going to do this? How was she going to work with a guy who seemed to hate everyone and everything…got to love a rookie's job.


	3. Chapter 3:Nerves

Chapter 3: Nerves

Punk awoke to the sound of his phone alarm going off. Punk sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his messy hair and stretched out. The alarm was still going on till Punk grabbed his phone off the night stand.

"Oh shut the fuck up" Punk mumbled tossing his phone to the side.

Punk walked across his apartment and walked to the bathroom rubbing his eyes and yawning. Punk switched on the bathroom light then shut it back off for a moment due to how bright it was. Once thought his eyes were ready for it he switched the light back on.

Punk washed his face and glanced back in the mirror with a smirk.

"Shave that damn dead animal you have on your face. You're a cop Brooks but you walk around here looking like a bum on the streets" James voice rang in Punk's head.

Punk chuckled lightly rolling his eyes.

"Ain't no way in hell I'm going to look like another baby faced pretty boy on the force" Punk thought to himself walking out of the bathroom stroking his beard in a person victory.

Punk got ready laying his uniform out atop his bed. Once Punk was dressed he walked into his kitchen for a glass of orange juice and something to eat on the go. Being a cop you never really had that much time to sit and enjoy a meal.

"Let's do this" Punk said to himself walking out of his apartment door.

Punk locked his apartment door only to turn around to bump into the last person he wanted to.

"Holy shit" Punk said jumping a little

"Good morning there" AJ replied with a huge smile

"Ugh I hate morning people" Punk mumbled walking past AJ.

Though he would never admit it to anyone or himself…AJ did look rather cute in her uniform. When the two first met she was in her casual wear with her badge around her neck.

"How the hell did you find out where I live" Punk asked sternly stopping in his tracks to face AJ.

"I'm a cop Brooks. I can find out anything" AJ replied with a smirk

"Abusing your power…hmm typical rookies" Punk replied rolling his eyes with a scoff.

"What's that supposed to mean" AJ replied insulted

"Exactly what it means…I'm sure you can be that stupid. I mean you do have to graduate high school or some education to be a cop" Punk replied arrogantly.

"You really are an asshole aren't you" AJ yelled out as Punk continued walking downstairs and out his apartment building.

"Here we go…thought you said you didn't like talking to a higher up like that" Punk replied with a smirk

"I don't…but I won't be disrespected either" AJ replied harshly.

"Well sweetheart to get respect you have to earn it and show it. Let's face it you haven't done either one for me" Punk replied looking un-amused

"How the hell did you get here anyway" Punk replied once he was standing outside of his apartment building with AJ right behind him.

"Squad car" AJ replied with a smile.

Punk smacked his forehead mentally…the last thing he wanted was to be riding around in a squad car with AJ. He swore if she kept on with her crap while they were in the car he was jumping out of the car. Both Punk and AJ got into the car and boy was in awkward…what made it more awkward was when AJ handed AJ a cup of coffee.

"What the hell is this" Punk asked confused holding the cup in his hand

"Coffee…stopped on the way over here to get some for me. But I'm nice and I got one for you too" AJ replied sweetly

"You shouldn't have" Punk replied with a wink

"It's no big…hey!" AJ yelled out seeing Punk throw the cup right out the window

"No really you shouldn't have. I hate coffee" Punk replied rolling the window back up

"JERK what the hell" AJ said through clenched teeth

"No one likes a kiss ass AJ" Punk replied casually.

AJ and Punk drove around Chicago waiting around for something sort of hit…but nothing seemed to be going on in Chicago so the two decided to head to the department. Some of the fellow cops were outside enjoying a cigarette break when AJ and Punk drove up and parked.

The guys couldn't help but stifle a laugh when Punk got out of the car looking extremely annoyed. AJ smiled at the guys and walked on inside.

"You idiots say anything…I'll burn all your eyes out with your damn cigarettes" Punk warned with an evil glare.

The guys knew that glare and kept their mouths shut…that was until Punk made it inside and they all burst into laughter. Looks like the resident rebel of the force had come to meet his match in form of a small petite girl who looked like she was 15.

"Well Brooks how are we enjoying our new change" James said patting Punk on the back.

"I should break your damn hand" Punk mumbled under his breath

"What was that Brooks" James asked with a smirk

"Nothing…do you have nothing better to do then to give me a hard time" Punk replied sternly

"Nah not really" James replied with a laugh

"Ugh assholes all of you" Punk replied removing James hand from his shoulder and walking away with a huff.

James just laughed at how much this was getting to Punk. Punk walked into the lounge and helped himself to a cup of coffee. AJ then walked in with a look of shock…was he really drinking coffee.

"I though you said you hated coffee" AJ replied crossing her arms in anger.

"I lied" Punk replied with a shrug taking another drink from his cup.

"Ugh" AJ cried out throwing her hands in the air as she stormed out.

"What's her deal" Kofi asked as AJ pushed by him.

"Who cares" Punk replied pouring himself another cup of coffee.


	4. Chapter 4: Prove It

Chapter 4: Prove It

"Dude you really are giving that rookie a run for her money" Kofi said grabbing a mug from the lounge cabinet.

Punk just rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee.

"Maybe you just cut her some slack…I mean you were a rookie to once" Kofi added with a shrug

"That was a long time ago and trust me when I was a rookie no one kissed my ass or held my hand to help me. If you want to work with me it's not going to be easy, hell if you want to work for this force you should learn how to toughen up" Punk replied harshly setting his mug down and walking out of the lounge.

Punk walked around the department…boy was he bored. Soon Punk turned a corner to find his new partner sitting there quietly crying. Punk sighed was she really doing this right now…this was getting ridiculous.

"What the hell are you doing" Punk asked harshly towering over AJ chewing on his gum.

AJ gasped and looked up at Punk…the light catching his lip ring perfectly. AJ stood up and wiped her tears away quickly. She tried to play off the fact that she wasn't crying but Punk wasn't that stupid of course he knew.

"Nothing I was just having a moment that's all" AJ replied softly

"A moment or crying your eyes out like a 4 year old who just got his toy stolen" Punk replied with a sarcastic tone

"Why do you have to be so mean to me…I'm trying really hard here. All you've done since I walked into this place was be a pain in my ass instead of help me" AJ replied stomping her foot out of anger

"Did you just stomp your foot" Punk asked with a smirk

"Ugh did you not hear what I said" AJ replied her fist clenched

"Nope not really" Punk replied turning to walk away.

"Cut me some slack" AJ retorted loudly

"Suck it up" Punk replied waving goodbye as he walked away.

"Brooks my office" James called out loudly

"Oh what the fuck" Punk said to himself smacking his forehead.

"You screeched boss" Punk said walking into James office

"Shut up and take a seat" James replied harshly

Punk shrugged his shoulders and sat in that same chair he's been in more times than he could count. Punk bit on his lip ring as he watched the boss pace back and forth. In a way his was try to cool himself down.

"I've been hearing around the force that you've been given the rookie a hard time" James replied eyebrows furrowed together.

"Are you kidding me? Did you really call me in here for this" Punk replied rolling his eyes

"Damn right…this girl is your new partner not your human punching bag" James replied sternly

"Human punching bag sounds a hell of a lot better you got to admit that" Punk replied with a smirk

"Either learn to respect the girl or else damn it" James replied harshly

"Look I'm just being me…she don't like she can leave. I never needed a partner is the first damn place I work fine alone" Punk replied he could feel his temper rising

"Well that's too damn bad Brooks…learn to deal with it" James replied with a glare

"You should know by now boss…no one tells me what to do" Punk replied getting up from his seat

"I didn't tell you that you could go Brooks" James said crossing his arms

Department Radio: "We have a 211 right now 255 Albany Street a 211. Dispatch needed"

"May I go now" Punk said with a smirk

"You're on that 211 Brooks" James replied sternly

"Awesome" Punk replied sarcastically

"With the rookie" James added with a crooked smile

"You're joking" Punk replied with wide eyes

"Get over there Brooks" James replied shutting his office door

Punk clenched his fists in anger. The last thing he wanted was to head to a robbery in progress, hell maybe an armed one at that with a rookie.

Punk found AJ talking with Kofi in the lounge.

"Move it rookie NOW" Punk said sternly as he walked away without even waiting for AJ

AJ glanced at Kofi nervously

"You should go AJ" Kofi replied patting her on the back softly

AJ finally caught up with Punk who was getting into a squad car. She got in and just glanced at him.

"What's going on" AJ asked as Punk started the car and hauled it out of the department parking lot

"You want to show me that you have that so called backbone rookie" Punk replied with a smirk

"Yes…yeah I do" AJ replied softly

"Now is your chance to prove it…and so help me jeebus if you do. Well damn it you got my respect" Punk replied with a grin.

AJ just glanced at Punk as he drove the squad car like a maniac. This was it…her first real chance to prove that she could do this. She just hoped that she didn't wind up with egg on her face. She wanted nothing more than to shove it in Punk's face…that she had what it takes to do this.


	5. Chapter 5: GoingGoingGone

Chapter 5: Going…Going…Gone

"Now listen we can't let these son of a bitches get away you hear me rookie" Punk whispered softly as they watched the two robbers from the squad car.

"I have a name you know" AJ retorted harshly

"That's not important right now" Punk replied with a stern look

"Whatever" AJ replied with a sigh

"Are you seriously giving me attitude right now" Punk replied glancing at AJ wickedly

"Well all I'm say it…" AJ was cut off by Punk putting his hand up in her face

"I don't care right now…now it not the time you hear me" Punk replied through clenched teeth

"Now you follow my lead alright. I can totally take out these idiots on my own but I want you to show me that you got that so called backbone" Punk added with a smirk

"Trust me I got this" AJ replied with a grin

Soon both robbers ran out of the convenience store like if they truly got away with what they just did.

"Now move" Punk whispered harshly as both he and AJ got out of the squad car

"DON'T MOVE…HANDS IN THE AIR" Punk yelled out startling one burglar as he dropped a bag he hand in his hands.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY WEAPONS" Punk yelled out

The robber didn't move as both Punk and AJ hand a gun on him. The other looked like he wanted to make a run for it but wasn't sure of it yet.

"WEAPONS IDIOTS DO YOU HAVE ANY" Punk yelled out harshly

The robbers just looked at each other and pulled out their guns and dropped them to the ground. Just as AJ was about to walk up to the robbers…one robber picked up his gun and fired missing AJ by an inch.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING I TOLD YOU TO FOLLOW MY LEAD" Punk yelled out loudly glaring at AJ.

"I'm sorry" AJ replied back

Next thing Punk knew both robbers made a run for it.

"SHIT" Punk yelled out as he ran after both of them with AJ running behind him

Punk and AJ chased both robbers almost half-way across town. Punk was hot on their trail but AJ was weighing him down. AJ was trying so hard to catch one but it seemed like every time she got close he got further away.

AJ was finally catching up to one and chased him right into the street.

"AHH" AJ cried out as a car was almost a few feet away from hitting her

AJ stood in the middle of the street covering her face in fear. The driver got out of the car and asked her if she was okay.

"She's fine" Punk answered as he grabbed AJ by the arm and got her off of the street

"What the hell AJ…you completely blew this. Now both those idiots got away. I told you follow my lead what the fuck were you thinking" Punk asked inches away from her face

"I'm sorry I just thought…I'm sorry I blew it" AJ whispered as she began to tear up

Punk just sighed in frustration…this was the last thing he wanted

"Let's just go damn it" Punk replied rolling his eyes as he walked away

AJ hung her head in shame as she followed Punk back to their squad car.

AJ couldn't believe she blew it…now she was never going to get Punk's respect.

"Are you okay?" Punk asked as he looked over his shoulder still walking in front of AJ

"Yeah why?" AJ asked softly not looking up at Punk

"I saw him shoot at you…just wondering" Punk replied softly

"No…he missed" AJ replied softly.

She was shocked was Punk actually concerned about her well-being.

"Well that's good" Punk replied as they finally made it to their car and getting in.

"Thank you for asking" AJ whispered softly as they buckled up

"Please don't take it that way sweetheart. Last thing I need is to explain a dead rookie to the boss" Punk replied sarcastically

AJ just gave an un-amused look. Of course that moment was too good to be true. When the hell was this guy ever going to cut her some slack?

AJ walked into her apartment after a long day. She still couldn't believe that she blew everything today…she was so confident that she had this in the back. Now slowly she felt that confidence slipping away and Punk wasn't helping either.

Punk walked into his apartment and tossed his keys on his kitchen table. He was just so damn tired…today was the worst day ever. He hated letting a perp get away it just irked him to death…he didn't know how much he could take from this rookie.

"What am I going to do" Punk thought running his fingers in his hair

"What am I going to do" AJ whispered to herself as she turned over in her bed

"This rookie is going to be the death of me" Punk whispered as he threw himself in bed after changing out of uniform

"He's going to hate me forever" AJ thought as she shut her eyes and tried to get some sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Begging You

Chapter 6: I'm Begging You

Punk chose to dress casual today for work…he had to admit sometimes the uniform could be a pain in the ass. Punk opted for some blue jeans, light blue Chicago PD shirt, red Nikes, and his badge around his neck.

Punk slicked his hair back and once that was done he headed out of his apartment locking it behind him. He was shocked that AJ wasn't waiting for him downstairs…she had done that twice already. Both times were incredibly annoying.

Punk walked into the department and the first place he headed into was James's office.

"We need to talk" Punk said standing in the doorway with his arms crossed

"Oh Jesus it's too early for your crap Brooks" James replied rolling his eyes.

"It's never too early you know that" Punk replied walking in and taking a seat on that same chair

"What do you want to bitch about now" James replied with a raised eyebrow

"The rookie get rid of her…I don't need her" Punk replied harshly

"I don't think so" James replied with a smirk

"Either you do or I will" Punk replied with a glare

"That a threat Brooks" James asked crossing his arms

"It's promise" Punk replied with furrowed brows

"Why the hell should I other than hearing your bitching and moaning about how you can't stand her" James replied sipping out of his coffee mug

"You're kidding me right…she screwed up yesterday. A perp got away way because she's a bumbling idiot. You know that if it was just me out there I would have gotten the job done right" Punk replied getting up from his seat.

"Give her time Brooks…you never got things right on the first try either" James replied softly

"Why does everyone keep saying that…I know I was a rookie once but damn it no one helped me when I was. I was alone out there damn it…I learned the hard way and she should too" Punk replied his tone of voice rising

"Well don't treat her like you were treated as a rookie. Be a better person and teach her the right way" James replied now he too was getting annoyed

"Fuck that I'm not going to waste my time on someone who isn't cut out for the job. So just fucking get rid of her" Punk shouted now he was in James's face.

James just smirked and opened his mouth.

"No" James replied with a crooked smile

Punk's blood was boiling as he just turned on his heels and opened the door to storm out. Just as Punk was about to walk out he bumped right into AJ who was staring daggers at him.

"YOU ASSHOLE" AJ yelled loudly making the whole department go silent and face Punk and AJ.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere AJ" Punk replied sarcastically

"Screw you" AJ replied pushing Punk with all she had in her

"Not tonight maybe next week" Punk replied with a chuckle

"I heard everything you said in there you jerk. You know damn well I tried my damn-dest to catch that perp" AJ replied with a glare

Punk just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sure you did keep telling yourself that…last thing I recalled was you almost getting hit by a car" Punk replied with a smirk.

"Fuck you" AJ spat out pushing Punk again

Everyone was staring at the two partners exchanging heated words. They had to hand it to AJ for having the guts to stand up to someone like Punk.

"Really now" Punk replied with a laugh

"I'm not joking" AJ replied harshly

"Really because right now you look like exactly that…one big joke" Punk replied his face inches away from AJ's

AJ felt her anger rising and before even thinking about it she raised her hand and slapped Punk right across the face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR" Punk yelled out grabbing his stinging face

"If you have to ask then clearly it's you who is the idiot" AJ replied turning of her heels and walking away.

Punk looked up to see everyone looking at him

"What the fuck are you all looking at" Punk yelled out as he stormed away to find AJ.

Punk finally found AJ in the lounge drinking a soda. Punk walked up to AJ who kept a confident face on…just when Punk was about to open his mouth James's voice shouted out.

"Brooks…Mendez those perps struck again" James said loudly

Punk just glared at AJ who never lost her composure. Punk turned and walked away as AJ just followed behind him…she intended to not this chance slip again.


	7. Chapter 7: Another Side

Chapter 7: Another Side

"You ready rookie" Punk said starting the squad car up

"My name is AJ…and yes I'm ready" AJ replied through clenched teeth

"Good…try not to fuck it up this time. Also look both ways before crossing too" Punk replied with a sarcastic grin

"How about you just shut up and drive" AJ mumbled under her breath

"Sorry didn't catch that" Punk replied with a raised eyebrow

"I said I'll try not too" AJ replied with a fake smile

"Huh" Punk replied glancing at AJ

*Arrival of robbery*

"Now remember just follow my lead and we won't have a repeat of last time" Punk said getting out of the car.

It was another convenience store. Punk thought these guys were total losers for robbing two bit stores for money and glory. If it was Punk he would show he had a pair and hit up banks like crazy but then again that was just his opinion.

"Okay now it's going to be…hey…hey where the hell are you going" Punk called out as AJ got out of the car with the look of evil in her eyes

"How about you shut up for once at let me handle it" AJ retorted cocking her gun and heading into the store.

Punk just glanced at her in shock mouth agape…did she just tell him to shut up?

Punk watched like a hawk as AJ walked passed the perps…they had no clue she was a cop seeing as she was dressed in casual clothes today. She chose a pair of blue jeans, a black v-neck, and a pair of black converse. Punk couldn't help but think she looked like a high school girl rather than a cop.

AJ saw one perp and walked by him with a smile. The perp smiled back and walked right up to her trying to make a move.

"Hey sweet cheeks what's your name?" the perp asked pressing up against AJ

AJ just smiled with a seductive look in her eyes.

"My name is AJ…what's yours" AJ asked placing a hand on his chest

"Ronnie" the perp replied with a wink

"Ohh sexy…you want to know what I think is sexy Ronnie" AJ replied softly

"Oh yeah baby tell me" Ronnie replied with a smirk

"You dropping your weapon and getting on your damn knees" AJ replied kicking Ronnie in the crotch as he fell to the floor in pain.

"You try to move and I'll shoot your balls off you hear me" AJ yelled at him pointing her gun at him.

The other perp heard his partner fall to the floor and scream in pain as he raced to where he was to help him. AJ saw the perp running at her and shouted for him not to move any further or she would shoot.

"Don't move asshole…I will shoot you. I've had a really bad day so don't test me" AJ yelled as he still came at her.

"Ugh I warned you" AJ yelled out as she shot the perp in the leg.

The perp fell to the floor in agony as she pointed her gun back at Ronnie.

"You going move Ronnie" AJ asked with a smirk

Ronnie nodded his head no and allowed AJ to cuff him.

"Why the fuck is she taking so long" Punk said to himself

Next thing Punk knew was AJ walking out with one perp in cuffs and the other following behind her limping. What the fuck just happened in there?

"AJ what the fuck" Punk yelled out getting out of the squad car.

"I handled it Brooks…this one is fine. The other might need a little more help" AJ replied as she shoved Ronnie in the back and had the other perp sit on the floor

"Did you shoot the guy" Punk asked in shock kneeling down to see a wound on the perp

"Well being as I can't shoot you I had to shoot someone and well he pissed me off" AJ replied sternly

"Holy fuck" Punk replied with a wide eyes.

Soon the EMT's came for the wounded perp and drove him to the hospital where there would be some officers waiting for him as well.

"I…I don't know what to say" Punk said driving to the station

"I told you Brooks I have a backbone and I will not be disrespected. With your help I found that anger to take down those bastards myself" AJ replied crossing her arms

"So what did you picture me when you shot that guy" Punk asked with a smirk

"That is none of your business" AJ replied with a sly smile

"That's a yes…wow rookie you got guts. Just don't let it get to your head alright. This was just one job it's going to take a lot more than that to impress me" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Don't worry I know what I can do" AJ replied softly

"Say I know this goes against everything I stand for but how about I cut you some slack for today and take you to lunch tomorrow" Punk replied parking in the station lot

AJ glanced at Punk in shock. Did he really just ask her out?

"Are you shitting me" AJ replied in shock

"Shit AJ it's not like I'm asking you to marry me and don't think too much into this. In no shape or form is this a date. I'm trying to be a nice guy here for once…in my life" Punk replied with a smirk

"But I'm off tomorrow" AJ replied softly

"No shit so am I that's why I'm asking duh" Punk replied sarcastically

"Fine…but it's not a date" AJ replied extending her hand to Punk

"Not a date" Punk replied shaking AJ's hand.

Punk got out of the squad car and grabbed the perp out of the back seat. AJ sat in the car still shocked by Punk's gesture…was he really cutting her slack or just screwing with her. AJ just shrugged it off…she wouldn't know till tomorrow for now she couldn't wait to rub this day in Punk's face for the rest of their shift.


	8. Chapter 8: Mistake Maybe?

Chapter 8: Mistake Maybe?

"What the hell do I wear…damn it" AJ thought to herself fumbling through her closet looking for something to wear.

"No to girly he would know I'd be trying to hard" AJ said to herself tossing a button up blouse to the side.

"Wait a minute what the hell am I doing…Brook's doesn't care what the hell I look like. Hell he doesn't even like me that much" AJ thought stopping herself and collecting her thoughts.

Finally AJ decided on something simple. A light blue v-neck, black jeans, and some red converse. Punk told AJ to meet him at his place in about 30 minutes so she chose to head out about 10 minutes early to avoid some slight traffic.

"This better go well" AJ thought driving to Punk's apartment.

"What the fuck was I thinking…I can barely stand the girl and I'm inviting her out to lunch" Punk thought smacking himself on the forehead.

"Chill you were just trying to be nice…maybe it won't be so bad" Punk said to himself grabbing his wallet and placing it in his back jean pocket.

Punk chose his usual wear of blue jeans, a shirt with the batman symbol on it and his favorite red Nikes. For a minute he tried to opt for something else to wear but then came to the conclusion that he wasn't trying to impress AJ not one bit.

Punk was about to reach for his car keys till he heard a knock at the door.

"Hold up a sec" Punk cried out from inside his apartment

AJ stood there as she waited for Punk to come out. Punk opened his door and smirked at what he saw…damn she looked so young.

"I've been meaning to ask you something" Punk said looking AJ up and down

"Okay" AJ replied with a soft smile

"Do you ever get upset when they run out of your size at baby gap" Punk replied with a huge smirk

AJ just glared at Punk crossing her arms.

"I'm kidding…don't shoot" Punk said putting his hands in the air

"I should" AJ replied with wicked smile

"Aha…jerk" Punk mumbled as he turned to lock his apartment door.

"So where are we going" AJ asked as she followed Punk as they walked downstairs

"Shit I don't know…what do you feel like eating" Punk replied with his hands in his pockets his cubs cap covering his bright green eyes.

AJ was somewhat relieved she couldn't see Punk's eyes. There was just something about that man's eyes that made her blood and temperature rise. This was odd because she totally didn't see Punk in that light at all I mean he was kind of like her boss in a way.

"I don't really know I was hoping you would choose" AJ replied softly as they finally made it to Punk's car.

"Ahh not only are you a typical rookie you are a typical woman as well" Punk replied unlocking his car door.

"What's the hell is that supposed to mean?" AJ asked getting into the car

"You always want a man to make the choice for you" Punk replied putting his key in the ignition

"Fine I don't need you to choose. This is Chicago and I want pizza" AJ replied with a glare

"See was that so damn hard" Punk replied putting the car in drive.

"Are you going to be a jerk through this whole thing" AJ replied crossing her arms sitting in the passenger side.

"Maybe…who knows? Maybe it will make things interesting" Punk replied with a wink

AJ just rolled her eyes and gave Punk a look of disgust as they drove off.

Punk and AJ found themselves at one of the best pizza places in town. Punk and AJ walked in and were seated at a booth. Punk ordered Pepsi…while AJ opted for Coke, Punk booed AJ at her choice to which she just told him to shut his mouth and keep his opinions to himself.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you if you have nothing nice to say don't say it at all" AJ replied sticking her nose up in the air.

"Yeah but she also told me to speak my mind" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Really I'm sure if your mother was here now she would be disgusted with some of the things you say" AJ replied harshly

"I'm sure she would…but she's not here" Punk replied with soft smile

"Well she's a smart lady to stay far away from you" AJ replied with an evil chuckle

Punk just smiled as AJ continued her laugh.

"So where is your mother then huh" AJ asked with raised eyebrow.

"At a cemetery not far from here actually…my mom died when I was 12" Punk replied softly

AJ felt a huge lump in her throat…she felt like the biggest jerk right now.

"Oh…oh my god I'm so sorry…ohh" AJ replied tearing up a little

"No it's okay…just don't cry or I'll kick you under this table" Punk replied softly.

"I feel so horrible why did you let me keep saying things like that" AJ replied with a pout

"Because I knew when I told you would feel like shit…I wasn't wrong" Punk replied sipping his soda

"If you don't mind me asking how did she pass" AJ asked softly

"Car accident…dumbass drunk driver hit her head on" Punk replied playing with the straw wrapper.

"Again I'm so sorry I didn't mean…I mean" AJ replied stumbling over her words.

"AJ I get it… just shut up and talk about something else" Punk replied rolling his eyes.

"What about your father…I mean how did he feel when your mom passed" AJ asked softly

"Are you serious right now…all of a sudden I'm on fucking Dr. Phil" Punk replied covering his face with his tattooed hands.

"Oh shut up and answer the question…we're having conversation here" AJ replied sternly

"I don't know nor do I give a shit…my dad left the picture before I could even walk" Punk replied twirling the wrapper around his finger.

"Wow how do you feel about…" AJ was cut off by Punk scoffing

"I came to have lunch with you…not be fucking counseled alright" Punk replied harshly

"I'm just trying to make conversation" AJ replied softly

"Well I don't like the conversation alright" Punk replied rudely his bright green eyes locking onto AJ's brown eyes.

"Well excuse me" AJ replied rolling her eyes

"There is no excuse for you" Punk replied sarcastically

AJ just bit her lower lip to keep herself from lashing out at Punk. She knew if she lashed out he wouldn't like it nor would the people surrounding them. Punk just smiled softly as he looked at AJ who was dying to say something to him.

Finally the food came and Punk and AJ ate in an awkward silence. AJ was still upset about the early conversation and Punk was just annoyed in general. Once both were done they Punk paid and met up with AJ outside who was standing with her hands on her hips.

"Maybe we shouldn't of done this…it's clear we can't get along at all" AJ said softly

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice and for not being into a conversation about my deadbeat dad and deceased mother. Let me tell you I'm all up for those conversations" Punk replied sarcastically

"I said I was sorry" AJ replied with a glare.

"Whatever…damn let this be the last time I try to be a nice guy; it always blows up in my face" Punk replied walking away.

AJ watched Punk walked away and all of a sudden she felt so bad. He was right he was only trying to be nice and she was the one who ruined it.

"Brooks wait" AJ called out softly

"Please stop calling me that…call me Punk alright. Every time you call me Brooks I imagine the boss and it's not a pretty thing to imagine" Punk replied as he still continued walking away

"Alright then please stop…Punk" AJ replied softly

Something about the way she said his name…that alone made him stop in his tracks. Punk turned around to see AJ standing right before him with a frown.

"I'm sorry I was being a pain in the ass" AJ replied tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"Whatever" Punk replied biting on his lip ring

"Can I make it up to you" AJ replied with a smile

Punk just glanced at her with a confused face.

"How" Punk asked with the same confused face

"Ice cream my treat" AJ replied with a huge smile

"Are you serious…what are we five" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Damn it Punk I'm trying to be nice here. Don't push it" AJ replied stomping her foot

"Okay okay fine" Punk replied with a gentle laugh

"Great" AJ replied with a smile

Punk and AJ got back into the car and drove to AJ's favorite ice cream spot. Punk didn't know what was happening right now…but he soon came to the conclusion that maybe this rookie wasn't so bad after all. Maybe she wasn't that annoying.

"Do you ever think about shaving that thing off" AJ asked looking at Punk as she reached over to point at his beard.

Punk rolled his eyes…then again maybe he was wrong.


	9. Chapter 9: Back On The Grind

Chapter 9: Back on the Grind

"Well thanks again for lunch…even though it wasn't that well you know" AJ said with a smile

"Just shut up and keep it with a simple thank you" Punk replied unlocking his apartment door

"Okay…thank you" AJ replied with a giggle

"Oh and thanks for the ice cream I suppose" Punk replied placing his keys in his pocket

"You are very welcome" AJ replied with a crooked smile

"Uh yeah well see you tomorrow then rookie" Punk replied walking into his apartment

"Ugh my name is AJ" AJ called out as Punk was shutting the door

"Whatever" Punk replied as the door shut

"Jerk" AJ whispered as she walked away with a smile

*Day After*

"Do you see him" Punk whispered to AJ over his radio

"Yeah should I take the shot" AJ replied into her radio

"No stupid he has a hostage…we have to think about her" Punk replied harshly

"I got this shot Punk come on" AJ replied sternly

Punk and AJ were on the site of a bank robbery going done. Punk had to give the idiot credit…he had a set to think he could pull this off. At the same time he was doing it all wrong with the hostages…they had to get this over with quick before someone got hurt.

"I said no just wait for the right time" Punk replied rolling his eyes

AJ was stationed not far from the bank entrance…while Punk was a on the side of the squad car a feet away from her both with guns in hand.

"Damn it I'm taking it before that poor woman gets hurt" AJ whispered into her radio

"You take that shot AJ and I swear I will put in bullet in your ass for not listening to me" Punk replied sternly

AJ just turned to where Punk was and flipped him off. Punk just smirked at AJ wickedly.

Punk could feel the moment was coming…the moment where the robber would get sloppy and fuck up his own job. Punk kept his eye on the hostage…a young bank teller who was terrified out of her mind. He was waiting for the moment where the teller would get brave and try to save her own life.

"Come on damn it" Punk whispered as he chewed his gum

AJ just looked over at Punk in anticipation. She also looked at him like he was insane for not taking a shot she was capable of getting on the first try. AJ was high ranked in her shooting class so she was confident.

Finally the robber did it…he fucked up and got cocky and tried to make a run for it. Tossing the bank teller on the floor in the process…she was safe now.

"NOW TAKE THE SHOT" Punk yelled out loudly into his radio

"RIGHT" AJ replied as she got in position as the bank robber ran towards the door.

AJ waited for him to run out entirely till she took the shot. This was it…he was fully out of the bank and AJ took the shot. She fired and the bullet hit him in the arm as he stumbled down the steps.

"My turn" Punk whispered as he ran up the stumbling robber and tackled him to the ground.

Even though the robber was wounded he still tried to put up a fight. Punk put that fight to an end quickly with a fist directly to his nose breaking it.

"FUCK" the robber cried out in pain.

"Nice shot rookie" Punk said to AJ walking right up to him as he placed him in the squad car

"It's AJ and thanks. Nice job breaking his nose" AJ replied softly

*Later On Back At the Department*

"Brooks Mendez great work out there…that guy had already hit four banks in the past. Have a feeling he won't be hitting anymore" James said patting both Punk and AJ on the back

"Thank You" AJ replied with a smile

"Finally some slack" Punk replied rolling his eyes

"For God's sakes Brooks get rid of that dead animal on your face" James said looking at Punk's beard

"Ahh too good to be true" Punk replied sarcastically

Punk walked to the lounge where he saw Kofi drinking a soda

"Brooks just the person I was looking for" Kofi said placing his soda down

"Well you found me…what's up?" Punk replied leaning against the vending machine

"I wanted to give you this" Kofi replied handing Punk an invitation

"Aww man I totally forgot when is it" Punk asked taking the invitation

The invitation was for Kofi's wedding. Punk felt bad for forgetting but with AJ and everything else going on he really hadn't had the time for anything.

"This weekend man" Kofi replied excitedly

"Wow you excited about it" Punk asked with a smirk

"Yea and nervous…I've been with Eve for since high school man" Kofi replied with a smile

"Aww love…barf" Punk replied sarcastically

"Just wait till you fall in love man" Kofi replied rolling his eyes

"No gonna happen…I'm immune man" Punk replied walking away

"Will I see you there you ass" Kofi called out

"Yeah yeah" Punk replied waving back at Kofi still walking away


	10. Chapter 10: First Time For Everything

Chapter 10: First Time for Everything

Punk walked outside of the station to have a little quite time after today's events. He opted from climbing to his usual spot atop of the roof and chose to sit outside atop of a squad car. Punk loved the silence it was a treat for him.

"Hey" AJ said softly hovering over Punk who was lying atop of the squad car now.

"Ugh really" Punk mumbled under his breath after his solace was ruined.

"What are you doing" AJ asked with a smile

"Hiding" Punk replied softly

"You're not doing a very good job then" AJ replied with a giggle

"Obviously…the noise always keeps finding me" Punk replied sitting up on the car

"Listen about today…you got to admit we did great together" AJ said with a huge smile

"It was only one time…don't get too excited about it" Punk replied casually

"Why don't you admit it…we work great as a team" AJ replied with a glare

"Ugh it's not like we really have a choice…well more like I don't really have a choice" Punk replied sarcastically

"Whatever…hey what's that?" AJ asked pointing at an envelope poking out of Punk's gray hoodie

"None of your business" Punk replied with a smirk

"Really now" AJ replied with a grin

Just as Punk was about to open his mouth to retort AJ quickly reached over and pulled out the envelope with a chuckle.

"Hey what the fuck" Punk replied annoyed

"Oh my gosh you got an invitation to Kofi's wedding too" AJ replied with wide eyes

She was genuinely shocked…the last person she would expect to see at a wedding was someone like Punk. The guy hated everything to do with all the romance hoopla…I mean this was a guy who said himself he would rather get shot in the foot then have anything to do with romance.

"What do you mean by too" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

AJ just smiled and reached into her back pocket and pulled out an envelope of the same color

"Crap…you are kidding me right? Why the hell would he invite you…he hasn't even known you that long" Punk replied rolling his eyes.

"Because I'm a nice person and he seems to like me…that's why you douche" AJ replied crossing her arms

"It's not like…it's pity. The guy feels sorry for you" Punk replied with a grin

"I would feel sorry for me too" AJ replied softly sounding bummed out

"Really why it that?" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because I have to deal with your sorry ass as my partner" AJ replied with fake smile

"Oh you got jokes now" Punk replied with a huge smile

"Yes I'm quite the comedian I've been told" AJ replied confidently

"Well hate to burst your bubble sweetheart…but you are not funny at all" Punk said standing up and brushing off his jeans

"Because you have no sense of humor" AJ retorted with a glare

"I do so have a sense of humor" Punk replied playing with the strings on his hoodie

"Okay well humor me then" AJ replied with smirk

"Really how do I do that genius" Punk asked his green eyes locking onto hers.

"Being as you got invited to Kofi's wedding be my date" AJ replied with a crooked smile

"Oh fuck that…I don't date" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Well Brooks there is a first time for everything…I should be ready by 7:00" AJ replied pushing the invitation against Punk's chest

"You can't be serious" Punk asked with wide eyes

"7:00" AJ replied walking away confidently

Punk just stood there holding his invitation in his hand.

"What the fuck just happened?" Punk thought as he watched AJ walking away and back into the station.


	11. Chapter 11: Dance With Me

Chapter 11: Dance With Me

Punk looked in the mirror glancing at his reflection. He can't believe he finally caved in and did the unthinkable in his eyes…but ah hell why not. After Punk was done he walked into his room and got dressed for Kofi's wedding.

Punk looked into the mirror…he had to admit he cleaned up good. He was wearing a black suit; his hair was slicked back, and a new pair of dress up shoes. Once Punk thought he was decent enough he grabbed his keys.

Punk groaned as he locked up his apartment he was so not looking forward to picking AJ up for this. Hell he didn't even agree to it…he was forced. Setting all that aside for Kofi Punk finally convinced himself saying it was only for one night.

AJ looked in the mirror as she put some light pink lipstick on her soft lips. She had to admit she was a bit nervous about going to the wedding with Punk. For a moment she mentally scolded herself for trying to be so bold and brazen and to demand Punk to pick her up.

"It's just one night Mendez get a hold of yourself…you can to this" AJ whispered to herself as she shut off her bathroom light once done with her hair and makeup.

AJ walked into her bedroom and slipped on her new heels which matched with her new dress. Light pink glitter high heels and a simple strapless pink dress. Brown hair in curls falling around her shoulders and some jewelry to bring everything together it was very simple.

AJ glanced at herself in the mirror content with what she saw.

"Looking good AJ" AJ said to herself with a wink

Suddenly AJ heard a knock on her door making her snap out of her thoughts on how she looked. AJ grabbed her clutch from the table…once again there was knocking.

"Hold on I'm coming" AJ cried out rushing to the door finally opening it with a huff

"You have no damn pati…wow" AJ replied with wide eyes

"What" Punk replied with a raised eyebrow.

"You…you" AJ stammered still shocked at the sight before her

"Damn it spit it out already" Punk replied harshly

"I hate to say this but you look amazing" AJ replied with a crooked smile

"Ugh I guess can you hurry up so we can get this over with" Punk replied rolling his eyes

"Wait I have to" AJ said with a smirk as she reached up and touched Punk's face

Punk glared at her as she touched her newly shaven face…AJ just smirked but on the inside she loved the feeling of his smooth skin on her fingers.

"Okay enough…so I shaved big fucking deal" Punk replied smacking AJ's hand away

"It's about time too…I was afraid your beard was going to come to life and start eating people" AJ retorted sarcastically

"Not funny" Punk replied walking away as AJ followed right behind him.

*Later At Kofi's Wedding Reception*

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Mr. And Mrs. Kofi Kingston" a member of the band called out loudly

Everybody cheered and applauded for the newlyweds the wedding was amazing. It was touching and so heartfelt hearing Kofi and Eve read their vows to each other. Eve looked stunning in her wedding gown and Kofi looked very handsome in his tux.

"Now ladies and gentlemen it's time for the first dance" the band member announced as the band began to play their cover of Kofi and Eve's song.

"You look like your about to die of boredom" AJ said loudly looking over at Punk who was slouching in his chair his head resting in his hands.

"I hate weddings…everything about them just yells out sap. If it wasn't for the fact that I've known Kofi and Eve for a long time my ass would not be here" Punk replied looking un-amused.

"You're so romantic" AJ replied with a fake smile

"I try not to be…but hey what can I say" Punk replied sarcastically

"Jerk" AJ mumbled under her breath

As the reception rolled it took everything in Punk for him to not just make a mad dash out of the dance hall.

"I can't believe you actually got him to come with you" Kofi said with a smirk glancing over at Punk who was literally falling asleep at his table.

"He didn't exactly have a choice" AJ replied with a smile

"Good one rookie" Kofi replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah but he isn't exactly happy about being here as you can clearly see" AJ replied with a sigh glancing over at Punk who jumped out of sleep hearing the band play another song.

"I've known Brooks long enough this isn't exactly his scene" Kofi replied with a smile.

AJ and Kofi both laughed as they looked over at Punk who was trying so hard to keep his eyes open. At one point it looked like Punk snapped at a caterer when he was trying to give him a drink.

"Excuse me" AJ said with a smile as she walked back over to her table and straight up to Punk.

"Ugh what now" Punk said looking at AJ standing right in front of him with a smirk

"Get up" AJ said placing a hand on her hip

"I think I'm more comfortable sitting thank you" Punk replied with a grin

AJ finally grew frustrated and tugged on Punk's arm until he finally got annoyed himself and stood up.

"What the hell do you want" Punk asked towering over AJ

AJ didn't say a word and began dragging Punk behind her. Punk finally figured out what she was trying to and began fighting her.

"No…hell no" Punk said trying to tug his arm free but damn AJ had quite a grip

"Shut up and move Brooks" AJ replied harshly as she finally made it to the middle of the dance floor with Punk standing before her looking super pissed.

"Holy shit check that out" Kofi said in shock to his fellow officers seeing both Punk and AJ on the dance floor

The officers looked on in shock as AJ grabbed Punk's arm and wrapped it around her waist. It was apparent Punk was not feeling because they couldn't help but laugh at his face. He was pissed and it was very clear.

"What the hell are we doing AJ" Punk replied glaring at AJ

"We are going to dance…I'm tired of seeing you sit in that damn chair like a sourpuss" AJ replied sternly

"I don't dance" Punk replied with a look of disgust

"Like I said Brooks…there is a first time for everything" AJ replied with a smile

"Ugh…whatever…I don't even know what the hell I'm doing" Punk replied locking his eyes onto AJ's

"Just go with the music" AJ replied softly as a slow song began to play

"Are you kidding me right now" Punk whispered harshly

"Just do it" AJ fired back with a glare

"Fine just shut up already" Punk replied through clenched teeth

Finally after a moment of bickering Punk and AJ began moving…Punk tried his best to not look like an idiot. Then again he was slow dancing with AJ …so how much more of an idiot can he look like.

Punk felt AJ's hand slid up Punk's back…AJ sighed softly as she felt Punk's arm grip just a little bit more tighter on her waist. AJ got lost in this moment and she rested her head on Punk's shoulder…Punk just looked around hoping this moment would be over fast.

"You're a wonderful dancer Punk" AJ joked with a giggle as Punk dipped her

"Shut the hell up or I'll drop your ass right here" Punk replied sarcastically

AJ just giggled as Punk brought her back up. Once again AJ rested her head on Punk's shoulder. What was it about this moment felt so right to AJ…AJ just shrugged it off and continued her dance with a less then enthusiastic Punk.


	12. Chapter 12: Back Off

Chapter 12: Back Off

"You got to admit...tonight was fun" AJ said walking upstairs with Punk

"Tonight was not fun it was interesting" Punk replied looking back at AJ

"Whatever you say" AJ replied with a chuckle

Finally Punk and AJ made to the door of her apartment. AJ couldn't help but gaze at him…he looked so handsome in his suit and clean shaven face. Then again AJ always thought he was handsome but this time she was really paying attention. Before she would notice certain things would make him stand out but this time it was so much more different.

"What do I have something on my face or something?" Punk asked when he noticed AJ gazing at him

"Yeah and it's so hideous" AJ replied with a wide eyes

"What is it?" Punk asked with furrowed brows

"Your face" AJ replied with a crooked smile

"Aha nice nice…very original and mature" Punk replied with a smirk turning to walk away

"Punk wait" AJ called out to Punk who was about to walk downstairs

"Listen for what it's worth thank you for being my date tonight" AJ replied softly throwing air quotes around the word date.

"No problem…and it wasn't a date" Punk replied fidgeting with his lip ring

AJ didn't say a word and just threw her arms around Punk's neck and hugged him tightly. In that moment AJ inhaled the masculine scent that was Punk. Once AJ let go Punk just stood there with a look as if to say what the fuck just happened?

"Ok let that be the first and last time you do that" Punk replied with a fake scowl

"Whatever Punk goodnight" AJ whispered softly walking to her apartment door and walking inside

"Women" Punk said to himself as he walked downstairs.

*Next Day at the Station*

"Well boys look who just walked in" Kofi said with a smug look on his face

"Don't even man" Punk said with a glare walking into the lounge

"Twinkle toe Brooks" another office said making all the guys burst into a fit of laughter

"Fuck you guys…and Johnny that wasn't even a good joke name so fail on your part" Punk replied with a scowl

"Seems you and the rookie are getting awfully close" Kofi replied with a wink

"As if you assholes didn't notice…I was forced to dance yesterday at the wedding. As it was I wasn't even planning on going with anyone she forced me" Punk replied crossing his arms

"Well now we know that if Brooks ever gets married he certainly won't be wearing the pants in the relationship" a fellow officer remarked trying to hold back his laughter

"Guys come on…you know Brooks will be wearing something in the relationship" Kofi replied placing an arm around Punk's shoulder

"Damn right" Punk replied sternly

"He'll be wearing the panties" Kofi replied laughing loudly

"Ahh fuck all you guys…if you were all burning in hell I wouldn't waste a squirt of piss to put you bitched out" Punk yelled as he turned around to walk out of the lounge

Punk wasn't even paying attention and bumped right into AJ. Great now more than anything the guys were going to poke fun of him.

"Hi Punk" AJ said with a soft smile

"Ugh whatever" Punk replied pushing past AJ walking away with a huff.

"What the hell is his problem" AJ asked looking at all the guys

"I think we hurt his feelings" Kofi replied still laughing and trying to catch his breath at the same time

AJ walked out of the lounge and went in search of Punk. AJ walked to the same place she found Punk the last time…nope not there. Finally AJ knew where he could be and made the climb up.

AJ tried her best to sneak up on Punk who was sitting in the middle of the roof with the wind blowing in his messy hair. Guess he was too tired to slick it back today…AJ had to admit he looked rather adorable that way.

"You know if you're going to sneak up on someone you shouldn't make so much noise coming up" Punk remarked softly

"Noise what noise" AJ asked confused

"I could hear you bitching on the way up here" Punk replied sarcastically

"I wasn't bitching climbing up" AJ replied sternly crossing her arms

"Oh shit my nail" Punk said mocking AJ's voice

AJ silently scolded herself…she totally forgot about that happening.

"Whatever…listen are you okay?" AJ asked softly

"I'm fine…what do you want" Punk replied annoyed

"Just to check on you…you left out of the lounge looking pretty pissed off" AJ replied walking up closer to where Punk was sitting Indian style on the roof

"Well I'm fine and I don't need anyone to check on me like I'm a child" Punk scoffed at AJ

"Well seems like the guys just go..." AJ was cut off before she could finish

"Fuck the guys…I don't give a shit what they say. I don't give a fuck what anyone says if you haven't already gotten that clear yet" Punk replied angrily

"Well excuse me for caring and trying to be nice then" AJ replied harshly

Punk just chuckled and stood up to face AJ. Punk couldn't help but smirk at the pout on AJ's lips

"I never asked you too care…and I never asked you to be nice. Remember what I told you the first time AJ…no one likes a kiss ass" Punk replied inches away from AJ's face.

"I know what this is…this is about all the shit the guys told you. Well whatever is was must of got to you" AJ replied with a smirk

"NO…no it didn't get to me" Punk replied trying to keep his cool

"Sure buddy" AJ replied sarcastically

"You know what just back off…I never asked you to care and I never asked for you to come up here and check on me either" Punk said in frustration

"FINE THEN" AJ yelled out loudly

"Fine" Punk replied turning his back to AJ

"I guess I'll just back off then" AJ whispered softly her eyes welling up with tears.

"You do that rookie" Punk replied harshly

AJ turned to walk away…tears streaming down her face. Why did she even care about Punk...why was she even crying? AJ turned back one last time to see Punk shaking his head in frustration. AJ sighed and began the climb off the roof

"I just fucked up" Punk whispered to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair

Punk turned to say something but he didn't even realize that AJ really did leave. Punk sighed covering his face with his hands.

"Shit" Punk whispered as he let out a deep sigh.


	13. Chapter 13: I Take It Back I Swear

Chapter 13: I Take It Back I Swear

Punk quickly climbed down off of the roof in order to find AJ. He messed up and he knew it…for once someone was actually trying to show some caring for him. Punk finally made it down and began the search for AJ. But just as soon as he walked into the station he was stopped by James.

"Hurry your ass up Brooks" James yelled out grabbing his jacket

"What the hell…what's going on? Why does it look like there is a fire going down in here?" Punk asked with a stern look on his face

"There is a shootout going down…no time for questions so just grab your rookie and move…NOW" James replied his tone rising

"Well I would if I could…" Punk was cut off by feeling a hand touch his shoulder

"I'm here…lets go" AJ replied softly not even looking Punk in the eyes.

"Huh…okay then" Punk replied softly as he rushed out the station with AJ right behind him

"Where are you going?" Punk asked calling out to AJ who went to Kofi's squad car

"I'm riding with Kofi…seeing as you want me to just back off" AJ replied as she opened the door

"But…but you always ride with me" Punk replied with a confused face

"I guess always stops today" AJ replied getting in the car as Kofi drove off

"Fucking shit" Punk said through clenched teeth as he got in his car and drove off

*Scene of Shootout*

"Get down" Kofi yelled out as a shower of bullets streamed towards fellow officers.

Luckily they had the squad cars to protect them…so now one was in harm's way.

"Chief how are we going to get past these assholes if they are secured up in that building" another officer called out over the bullet hitting the cars

"Safely…we can't afford for anyone to be brave today. These sons of bitches are up in that 3rd floor thinking they aren't going to get what's coming to them" James replied sternly

Punk was growing agitated…he was tired of hearing the sound of bullets everywhere. He had to do something…he had to find a way to sneak in there and get those bastards. But how damn it…they were on the third floor of a warehouse building.

The criminals decided to rob a bank, steal from local convenience stores, and last but not least a hot pursuit all the way to where they were not. Punk peeked over his squad car and then his eyes gazed over to find AJ. There she was her back against the car and her gun tightly in her hand…but her eyes never read fear.

"Now we have to come up with a plan to….son of a bitch" James yelled out as he saw Punk sprinting across to the warehouse

"BROOKS YOU SON OF A BITCH DON'T BE BRAVE…GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" James yelled out angrily

Punk just ignored his words of protest and made his way inside. James then looked over to where his partner was…she had that look in her eyes.

"Don't you dare Mendez" James cried out sternly

AJ only gave a sorrowful look and ran towards the warehouse and then inside.

Punk walked up the beaten stairs of the old warehouse…trying his best to keep quiet so he wouldn't alert the crooks that he was there. How was he going to do this…there was two of them and one of him. Both men were armed yet so was he…but still he was truly putting his life on the line.

AJ looked around the warehouse…no sign of Punk. He was probably already on his way up…she had to hurry and fast before anything bad happened that she didn't want. AJ darted upstairs…if there was ever a need for an elevator now would be great.

Punk finally made it to the 3rd floor…there they were hunched over the windows. Both men had their guns pointed out the window…everything they had stolen was at their feet in black cotton sacks. It was now or never for Punk…this could either go in his favor or go really badly.

AJ finally made it…she spotted Punk hiding behind some wooden crates. Punk was very well hidden but she was out in the open. AJ try to decide if she should try to make her way over to Punk without being spotted by the crooks.

It was then that AJ noticed another set of wooden crates to the side of her…she decided to not take the risk. AJ quietly hid behind the crates and waited for the right time. It was then that Punk jumped out from behind the crates and yelled out to the crooks.

"DROP THE GUNS BOYS AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT" Punk yelled out loudly

The crooks just looked at each other and laughed.

"You got a set cop" one crook replied as he raised his gun towards Punk

"DROP IT ASSHOLE" Punk yelled back pointing his gun back and forth towards both men

"Fuck you" a crook replied as he pulled the trigger

"NO" AJ called out stepping out from where she was hiding and firing her gun

It was a perfect shot…she hit the one crook right in the heart. The other crook tried to be brave and pulled his trigger. Punk dodged the bullet and fired…the bullet struck the crook right in stomach making him go down.

Punk turned to find AJ…where the hell was she. Punk rushed over to where AJ was hiding only to find her lying on the floor…blood pooling around her.

"Oh shit…AJ oh god…hey come on" Punk said pulling AJ into his lap

Punk pulled off AJ's black jacket to find where she had been shot. Punk's eyes grew in horror…she was shot around right above her hip. Punk moved the hair out of AJ's face…the look of pain was apparent.

"AJ please…please wake up. Please be okay…please be okay" Punk whispered pulling her against him as he whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Shit AJ…why did you do that. Why?" Punk whispered he was trembling.

AJ was still not responding…her body was so lifeless right now.

"Oh God AJ…I take it all back all of it. Everything I told you up on that roof…just please wake up" Punk said feeling like his heart was going to burst out of his chest.

Punk still held AJ closely

"Punk" AJ whispered in pain

"Oh…hey AJ…oh god" Punk replied in relief

"Am I dead" AJ whispered her face resting against Punk's shoulder

"No…you're not dead but if I don't get you out of here quick and to a hospital it could possibly happen" Punk replied softly

"Well what are you waiting for…let's go" AJ moaned out her eyes glazed over in pain

Punk just nodded and picked AJ up bridal style and made his way out of the warehouse.


	14. Chapter 14: When You Realize

Chapter 14: When You Realize

Punk stayed by AJ's side as they wheeled her into the emergency unit. She was slipping in and out of consciences…her body was beginning to go into shock due to the pain coursing through her body. Punk felt horrible…after everything he told her on that rooftop she still put her life on the line for him.

"Brooks what the fuck was that" James said rushing up to Punk who was sitting in the waiting area

Punk wasn't family so he wasn't allowed to see AJ…he felt bad though because all of her family was back home in her hometown of Jersey.

"Ugh do you really want to do this now" Punk replied groaning as he shifted in his chair.

"I told you to follow my orders out there…you don't always have to be Mr. Big Shit" James replied getting right in Punk's face

Punk stood up and got right back in James's face

"Okay first off I was not trying to be anything. Secondly if we followed your orders we would still be out there waiting. Thirdly I did not know that she followed me in there or what she was going to do…so do not fucking blame me for this shit" Punk replied harshly he was fuming right now.

"I should suspend your ass Brooks" James replied sternly

"Suspend me…I really don't give a fuck" Punk replied as he sat back down in his chair

"Stubborn ass" James replied as he walked away throwing his arms up in frustration.

"Hey man how is she doing" Kofi asked walking up to Punk as he was surrounded by other fellow officers

"I don't know they haven't said anything to me yet" Punk replied with a sigh

Kofi could tell Punk was scared out of his mind. He looked so tired…he had been waiting in the same chair for hours now.

"Do you want us to stay here with you" an officer asked patting Punk on the back

"No thanks…if anyone should stay here it should be me. I feel really bad about all of this" Punk replied running his fingers in his messy hair

"Alright well please let us know what they say…call or text no matter what time it is man" Kofi replied as he and the fellow officers left.

Punk felt a hand touching him gently on his shoulder. Punk's eyes shot open as he sat up in his chair.

"Mr. Brooks I'm sorry to wake you. Ms. Mendez is stabilized…the doctor had to perform emergency surgery to remove the bullet and stitch her up" A nurse said with a gently smile

"Is she okay…I mean is she going to be okay" Punk asked nervously

"She'll be fine…we have her resting now" the nurse replied sweetly

"Can I see her" Punk asked softly

"Of course you can…she is in room 211" the nurse replied with a smile

"Thank you" Punk replied softly

"You're welcome" the nurse replied as she walked away

Punk walked into room 211…there she was resting but thank god she was okay. Punk quietly made his way to AJ's side. She looked so peaceful sleeping in her hospital bed…she was out due to the medication she was given.

"AJ I'm so sorry…I feel like shit" Punk whispered leaning over AJ's bedside

It was nothing but the sound of the hospital machines beeping and the sound of her light breathing.

Punk raised his hand and gentle caressed the top of AJ's head. He owed her big time…she almost died because of him and all he ever did was treat her like shit.

Punk kept one hand on the top of her head and placed another one atop of her small hand. He didn't know what it was but he had been fighting with it for so long. He was starting to care for this person more than he thought he could care for someone.

It scared Punk to know that someone could make him feel this way. This small woman little by little was breaking that tough exterior that he had put up his whole life…he was never surprised when he would hear people call him a stone cold bastard.

Quite frankly he was…he lied of course when he said he didn't date of course he did, he was a man with desires and needs to. But it just seemed in every relationship Punk was so unattached emotionally…so it always wound up the same she either cheated or dumped him flat out. Which he never seemed to care when he was dumped…that only pissed off the women more.

But there was something about this girl that made him feel otherwise and he hated it. He hated that the bickering he would always have with AJ would seem to make his day…her smile made him smile on the inside.

"Shit" Punk whispered to himself finally figuring it all out

Punk glanced at AJ who was still sleeping and leaned down kissing the top of her head softly. Punk then plopped himself onto the chair that was beside AJ's bed…trying to make himself comfortable. Tonight Punk wasn't going anywhere…he owed AJ that much.


	15. Chapter 15: Release

Chapter 15: Release

AJ's eyes fluttered open to the sound of light snoring and shifting noises. AJ slowly turned her head to the left and smiled softly. There was Punk leaning back into the chair his head resting in his hand and his eyes closed in a deep slumber.

It was apparent he was here the whole day. He was still wearing the same jeans and t-shirt that he was wearing yesterday. Something about him sleeping in that chair…he just look so relaxed and peaceful. His features looked soft and his lips not as tense while his lip ring glimmered in the light.

Punk must have felt that he was being watched and one of his eyes opened. Punk then smiled seeing AJ looking back at him. Punk opened both eyes and stretched in his chair…wincing softly from a sharp pain shoot through his lower back but soon shrugged it off.

"How long have you been here" AJ asked with a soft smile

"Long enough…how long have you been given me that creepy look" Punk replied with a smirk

"Long enough" AJ replied with a smirk

Punk stood up and walked over to AJ with a sigh. AJ looked up at Punk whose green eyes showed signs of guilt. Even as they read guilt his damn eyes were still so beautiful…she could get lost just looking into his eyes all day long.

"I'm sorry AJ" Punk whispered softly hanging his head in shame

"For" AJ replied softly with a confused face

"About this…about everything, I know I haven't been the easiest guy to deal with. I also know I messed up big time with everything I told you on the rooftop…you were just trying to be caring" Punk replied softly

"It's okay Punk…I know sometimes I can go a little overboard with the caring. So you had every right to snap at me" AJ replied softly slowly sitting up in bed

"Are you kidding me right now AJ…I was an asshole. You put your life on the line for me yesterday and your telling me it's okay to snap at you" Punk replied with a light chuckle

AJ just smiled softly

"Okay…you can be an asshole. Also if I had to put my life on the line for you again…I would no questions asked" AJ replied softly as she blushed a little.

"Thank you…hopefully you won't need to be taking any bullets for me anytime soon" Punk replied with a soft smile

"So have you heard word on when I get to get out of here…I hate hospitals" AJ replied softly

"I can ask…don't go anywhere now" Punk replied with a wink

"Ugh you jerk" AJ replied crossing her arms with a point.

*Later Same Day*

"Just chill…don't rush it AJ" Punk said sternly

"Freaking stairs…I swear they need a fucking elevator in this complex" AJ replied harshly her around Punk's neck

Punk just smirked…the hospital had released AJ. She was told to get some rest and she would be out of work for a while…but Punk knowing AJ he knew she wouldn't listen. She was already telling him on the way up the stairs she was going to give herself two weeks max to rest.

"Will you just quit bitching we are almost there okay" Punk replied with a sigh.

Finally after what felt like forever to AJ she and Punk were standing outside of her apartment door. Punk took AJ's keys and while still holding AJ unlocked the door. AJ smiled as Punk took her hand and led her inside

"Such a gentleman" AJ said with a smirk

"Don't push it" Punk replied through clenched teeth

"Listen are you going to be okay by yourself" Punk asked handing AJ her keys

"I'll be fine mom" AJ replied with a giggle

Punk then laughed seeing how AJ would hold her side every time she would laugh. He knew she was in pain but the smile never left her face.

"Whatever…well look call me if you need anything alright" Punk replied softly rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

AJ smiled…was he really nervous right. How cute.

Soon there was a silence between Punk and AJ as they locked eyes with each other. Beautiful emeralds locking on to chocolate brown eyes…both eyes read everything they were feeling at that exact moment.

"I'm really glad that you are okay AJ…your one tough chick. A little crazy but hey tough none the less" Punk replied with a soft smile

"Damn right…hey I'm not crazy" AJ protested with a pout

"Hey don't feel bad nothing wrong with crazy…I kind of dig it" Punk replied with a chuckle.

It was then that something came over AJ at seeing Punk in this state. The state of him being so sweet and relaxed nothing like he was when they first met…he was so angry and he just looked so frustrated all the time.

"Well umm…I'll drop by and see you tomorrow okay" Punk replied softly

AJ walked up to Punk and threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. Punk just smiled into the hug. AJ of course felt pain in doing this…but something about holding him made her seem to forget about it.

AJ still hand her arms wrapped around Punk's neck as she looked straight into his eyes. Punk just stared back feeling a lump in his throat.

"Just do it you idiot" Punk thought to himself

Punk slowly leaned his face closer to AJ's. AJ blushed she knew what was coming and damn it was about time. Punk finally closed the gap between them…their lips meeting for the first time. It just felt so right once their lips finally met…AJ loved the feeling of Punk's lip ring on her lips if anything it made their kiss all the more passionate.

Punk loved the feeling of how soft AJ's lips were…they were like silk on his. If ever he felt a kiss felt right it was this one and it was about time he had the balls to do it after fighting with it for so long.

"That was…umm" Punk said once he broke the kiss

"Amazing" AJ whispered her eyes still closed

Punk just smiled seeing AJ standing there eyes closed and a smile on her face. Once AJ opened her eyes she just smiled softly as she began to blush.

"Listen I got to go…see you tomorrow" Punk replied with a soft laugh as he walked to the door

"Bye" AJ whispered waving goodbye to Punk

Punk just waved back and shut the door behind him.

"Oh my god" AJ whispered to herself with a huge smile on her face running her fingers on her lips.

"About time you idiot" Punk said to himself with a smile as he made his way downstairs.


	16. Chapter 16: Just Dropping By

Chapter 16: Just Dropping By

"This bites…I can't wait to get back to work" AJ said to herself flipping through the channels on TV.

Suddenly AJ heard a knock on the door…setting the remote down on the sofa AJ slowly got up to answer it. AJ finally made it to the door and peeked into the peephole…she couldn't help but smile as she opened the door.

"Took you long enough" Punk said with a smirk

"Well excuse me for not sprinting…I only got a bulled removed from my body not too long ago" AJ replied sarcastically.

"Excuses" Punk replied with a smile

"Whatever loser" AJ replied rolling her eyes as she made her way back to her couch.

"Ouch that was pretty harsh" Punk replied placing a hand on his chest pretending to be insulted.

AJ just rolled her eyes and made herself comfortable lying on her couch. Punk just glanced at her with a smug look on his face.

"You are so freaking lazy" Punk said with a raised eyebrow

"Shut up and come sit with me" AJ replied patting on the sofa

"Demanding now aren't we" Punk replied as he walked to the couch sitting next to AJ's feet.

"Stop bitching" AJ retorted with deep sigh as she lifted her legs slightly and placed them down on Punk's lap.

"What the hell…I'm not you're fucking recliner" Punk replied glaring at AJ

"You are now…besides you owe me remember" AJ replied playfully

"Whatever" Punk mumbled as he turned his attention to the TV

"What the fuck are you watching" Punk asked with a disgusted look on his face

"Jersey Shore" AJ replied with a smirk

"Oh jeebus" Punk mumbled rolling his eyes.

"Oh shut up…how was work" AJ asked sweetly

"Wow why do I feel like I'm married to you when you just asked me that" Punk replied biting on his lip ring

"Shut up and answer the question" AJ replied glaring at Punk

"Same shit different day…only James stopped me to ask how you were. Also to state how happy he was that I quote for him… shaved the roadkill off my face" Punk replied running his hand across his smooth face.

AJ giggled at Punk's furrowed brows…he wasn't amused.

*Few Hours Later*

Punk looked over to AJ who was dozing off on the couch. He looked over at the clock it was five till ten…wow he didn't even realize he had been here that long. Punk poked at one of AJ's feet earning a small kick in response.

"Did she just kick me" Punk thought with a smirk.

"AJ…hey…wake up" Punk whispered placing a hand on her shoulder

"No let me sleep" AJ said trying to smack Punk away

"Well I would if one you would stop trying to smack me and two let me help you too bed" Punk replied sarcastically

"Okay fine" AJ remarked as she rubbed her eyes and took Punk's hand to help her up.

"Do you still feel pain?" Punk asked softly helping AJ to her bedroom

"Here and there but nothing I can't handle…remember I'm a tough crazy chick" AJ replied with a smirk

"You're more crazy though" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Ass" AJ replied as she pinched Punk on the arm

Punk finally got AJ into her bedroom. AJ just straight into her bathroom and shut the door behind her…soon she came back out wearing pajamas with puppies all over them.

"Cute…did you find those in the toddle section" Punk asked with a wicked grin

"Shut up" AJ replied sleepily

"Well I'm going to head out…I'll call you tomorrow" Punk replied as he turned to walk out of her bedroom.

"Wait…Punk…will you…umm" AJ stuttered nervously

Punk just looked at her like she was losing her mind.

"Will you stay with me tonight" AJ asked finally in a faint whisper.

"Umm…I…are you sure" Punk asked nervously

"Yes please" AJ replied with a nervous smile

"Well I don't have anything to sleep in thought…didn't really expect to stay over" Punk replied looking down at his clothes his usual jeans and t-shirt.

"I have something…my ex left a few things behind when he split. Maybe his pj's might fit you" AJ replied softly

"You still have clothes that belong to your ex…creepy" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Shut up…here" AJ replied fishing something out from her top drawer and tossing it too Punk. Punk caught the clothing thrown at him and grimaced once he looked at it.

"Obviously he had no taste" Punk replied looking at the pj's that were a blue plaid pattern

AJ just rolled her eyes and pushed Punk into her bathroom slamming the door. Punk finally emerged in the pj's…a perfect fit and he had no shirt on. AJ felt her heart beating rapidly at the sight of Punk's fit body and his amazing chest tattoos…so colorful. Punk looked breathtaking even if it was in just a pair of pj's.

AJ climbed into bed and got comfortable. Punk soon followed and relaxed into AJ's soft bed…damn she had a better bed then he did. Punk folded his arms behind his head and shut his eyes…it was then that Punk felt AJ get closer and rest her head on his chest.

Punk smiled and unfolded his arms and held her closely. One hand was in her hair twirling her curls in his fingers. AJ let out a sigh of delight along with a little shiver from the feeling she was getting from Punk's hand in her hair. Punk looked down to see AJ fast asleep…soon after a while Punk soon slipped into sleep.


	17. Chapter 17: Not Happening

Chapter 17: Not Happening

AJ shifted in bed at the feeling of a strong arm wrapped around her waist. AJ turned over to be met with the gorgeous face of her partner sleeping. AJ smiled to herself how did it get to this…it seemed not long ago they despised each other. Now here they were sleeping in the same bed and kissing the day before.

"You know its kind creepy when you stare at me like that" Punk said with his eyes still closed

"I wasn't staring" AJ whispered softly

"Yeah sure…I can feel your eyes burning into my soul" Punk replied sarcastically opening his eyes.

AJ giggled and leaned in closely towards Punk's face.

"Why are you in my bubble" Punk asked with a smirk

"Screw your bubble and kiss me" AJ replied with a grin

"Rookies" Punk whispered as he closed the gap between him and AJ in a gentle kiss.

The kiss was sweet it was almost innocent in nature. It wasn't anything like tongues being shoved down each other's throat it was almost perfect.

Punk opened his eyes lightly and caught a glimpse of the alarm

"SHIT" Punk yelled breaking the kiss and jumping out of bed

"What…what's the matter" AJ asked worriedly

"I'm late for work" Punk replied pulling his jeans on quickly

"Wow you actually care whether your late or not" AJ asked in shock

"Hey I know I act like I don't give a shit half the time…but punctuality is very important to me" Punk replied pulling on his shirt then his blue hoodie.

"Will you drop by again later today" AJ asked with a shy smile

"I can try…I won't make any promises okay" Punk replied as he waved goodbye to AJ and walked out the door.

AJ laid back in her bed…suddenly she heard the door open.

"I forgot something" Punk said rushing into her bedroom

"What" AJ asked softly with wide eyes

Punk leaned in and kissed AJ sweetly

"That…see you later" Punk whispered as he walked out of the bedroom and out her door.

"What a loveable jerk" AJ whispered to herself with a smile.

Punk walked into the station…for some reason he felt lighter and in a really great mood

"Brooks…ass in my office" James called out loudly

Great mood ruined in seconds…wonderful.

"What…god what" Punk said walking into James's office with an annoyed look

"How's that partner of yours doing" James asked sternly sitting at his desk

"She's been better I suppose" Punk replied popping his gum

"Can you for once give me a straight yes or no answer" James replied in a frustrated tone

"She's fine alright…hey I've been shot on the job before how come you never asked how I was." Punk asked with a glare

"Cause you are a pain in the ass. I was glad someone shot you because if not I would have shot your ass myself" James replied sarcastically

"Aww your just so damn sweet" Punk replied rolling his eyes

James just glared at Punk with a scowl.

"She's just waiting to come back to work last time I spoke with her" Punk replied stretching in the infamous chair.

"Well that's great to hear…but she won't be coming back to work here" James replied softly

"What the fuck are you talking about" Punk asked with a confused look

"Got a call from her former boss at NYPD "James replied with a sigh

"And" Punk replied looking quite un-amused

"He said that AJ hasn't been showing her full potential here…so he wants her back in New York" James replied sternly.

"Are you fucking kidding me" Punk replied looking quite pissed

"Yep…so looks like she won't be a pain in your ass for long" James replied softly

"I got to go" Punk whispered as he walked out of James's office without another word.

Punk walked into the lounge…this wasn't fair. He finally got close to AJ and now they were taking her away…how was he going to tell AJ about this. This job was everything to her…Chicago was her home it's where she belonged.


	18. Chapter 18: Torn Apart

Chapter 18: Torn Apart

(Punk's thoughts are with the *)

Punk took in a deep breath standing in front of AJ's apartment. How was he going to do this…how was he going to tell her she was no longer going to be working for Chicago PD. Punk hesitantly brought his fist to the door and knocked.

A huge smile spread across her face knowing who is was as she rushed to her door swinging in open. Punk smiled softly as AJ threw herself in his arms and kissed him like she hadn't seen him in years.

"Well hello to you too" Punk whispered as they broke the kiss

"I missed you" AJ whispered hugging him closely

"Me too" Punk replied softly into the crook of her neck

Something about this moment broke Punk's heart. Maybe this was going to be the last time he was going to hold her. There was nothing he could do about it either…no matter how he bitched and moaned about it…he would never get his way.

AJ released the hug and looked too see Punk's face. He looked so sad right now…almost serious like he used to when they first met.

"Is everything okay" AJ asked softly

"Can we go inside and talk" Punk whispered softly

Something about the way Punk said those words made her so nervous. Also the look on his face didn't help either.

"What's the matter?" AJ asked softly

"Me…you…it will never work" Punk replied softly

*Liar…You know you love her so much. It was better this way*

"What…what do you mean" AJ replied sadly

"I could never be with you the way you want me too" Punk replied with a sigh

*This is the right thing to do…if she doesn't fall to deep it will be easier*

"Yes you can…last night we proved we care for each other so much" AJ replied her voice breaking with every word

*Just do it…it may break her heart but at least she'll leave conscience free*

"I don't love you AJ…I probably never love you the way you want me too" Punk replied sternly

"You're lying…why are you doing this" AJ screamed out in tears

"DAMN IT DON'T YOU GET IT…I DON'T LOVE YOU" Punk yelled out loudly towering over AJ's small petite body

*This hurts…it hurts so badly*

"This was a mistake alright…I should have never let this happen. So now I'm stopping it before it gets worse" Punk added softly

She was crying…trembling from the sadness that had overcome her. Punk shut is eyes…to see her that way shattered him. It had to be done…even if it meant her hating him. He had to do it this way…so that way once they told her the news it would be easier for her to leave…rather than fight it for her to stay for him…after all he wasn't even worth it.

"You do love me…I know you do. Your just scared" AJ replied through clenched teeth. Now that pain was turning into anger and he felt it.

*You know I do damn it…but it has to be this way*

"I'm not scared of shit…look alright we had our moments and that was it. What the fuck to you want from me" Punk replied harshly

*I'm so sorry…one day I'll make it up to you. I promise.

AJ raised her hand and with everything she had it her slapped Punk right across the face.

"GET THE FUCK OUT…GET OUT" AJ yelled out in tears

*Forgive me*

Punk didn't say another word…the sting of AJ's slap lingering on his cheek. Punk pushed past AJ just as he did the first time they meant and walked out. AJ sunk to her knees on the floor crying her eyes out…why was this happening she was hoping it was all just a horrible nightmare and soon she would wake up in Punk's arms.

"I'm so sorry AJ…I do love you…I love you more than you know" Punk whispered to himself leaning against AJ's door.

Hearing her cries was killing him on the inside…he had to get away from her. He knew if he didn't he would run back in there and beg her forgiveness and he didn't want that he did this for her benefit. She didn't need to fight to stay for him…in fact she just didn't need him at all.


	19. Chapter 19: Already Gone

Chapter 19: Already Gone

*Few Days Later*

AJ got out of bed…she tried her best to forget the events that happened in the past couple of days she was out of work. She had to forget it…she was finally getting back to work and nothing was going to be a distraction for her.

"Who are you kidding Mendez…you know you're going to fall apart the moment you see him" AJ thought to herself.

AJ just shook her head trying to clear the thoughts…she closed her eyes tightly

"I DON'T LOVE YOU AJ" Punk yelled out loudly

Those words kept ringing in her ears…every minuet…every hour…always on her mind

"You can do this…you know you can do this" AJ whispered to herself as she got dressed for her first day back.

*Back at the Station*

"Wow dude you look like shit" Kofi said walking into the lounge to find Punk sitting in a chair.

Punk looked miserable. His hair was unslicked, bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep, and it was apparent his had some light stubble from neglecting to keep up with his clean shaven look.

"Thanks…by the way I've always hated you" Punk replied with a glare

"Whatever man…so what's the problem" Kofi asked grabbing a mug from the cabinet

"I don't have a problem…I'm fine alright" Punk replied harshly

"Damn alright sorry for asking" Kofi replied softly

Punk let out a deep sigh and covered his face with his hands

"Look I'm sorry…just things haven't been going in my favor lately" Punk replied biting on his lip ring

"It's because of Mendez huh" Kofi replied with a smirk

Punk shot up in his chair…what the hell…how did he know?

"Guess I hit the nail on the head huh" Kofi replied with a chuckle

"Guess you did" Punk replied with a soft smile

"So spill it…what happen with you two. She realize what a douche you were and got away before it got to bad" Kofi replied with a laugh

Punk didn't say a word and just hung his head in shame and sadness

"Oh shit…man I didn't mean…I'm sorry" Kofi said placing his mug down and walking over to Punk

"No…it's okay, but you're right I am a douche. I did it…I ended it before it could even really start turning into something" Punk replied softly releasing a deep sigh

"What? Why?" Kofi asked in shock

"Because Kofi I had no choice…she is going to walk into those doors and they are going to tell her she isn't going to work for Chicago PD anymore" Punk replied sadly

"What the fuck are you serious? Why?" Kofi asked taking a seat next to Punk

"I don't know something about her former boss doesn't think she's showing her full potential here" Punk replied with a shrug of his shoulders

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…that girl took a bullet for you. Shit if that's not potential I don't know what is?" Kofi replied crossing his arms

"Well guess it's not good enough" Punk replied rolling his eyes

"So why did you end something that could have been great" Kofi asked placing a hand on Punk's shoulder

"Because…I had too, if she got into deep with me I know it would be harder for her to leave. I know that she wouldn't want to go…so I told her that I didn't want anything to do with her at all" Punk replied his face screamed misery and sadness

"You could of still had a long distance relationship…you know see each other every now and then" Kofi said with a soft smile

"Those damn things never work…and well I don't think I could handle seeing her for just a few days on end. Plus my schedule here doesn't exactly permit me do go here, there and everywhere whenever I please" Punk replied running his fingers through his hair.

Kofi just gave Punk a sad smile. On the inside Kofi couldn't help but smile this was the same guy who said he was immune to love and now how ironic he was in love. Sadly love was leaving him just as quickly as he found it…Kofi felt so bad, he couldn't even began to imagine his life without Eve.

"I'm sorry man…I wish I could do something to help you" Kofi whispered softly

"Yeah I wish there was something I could do as well…but it wouldn't be a waste" Punk replied softly

"Even if I try to tell Jame…" Punk stopped mid-sentence

"Tell James what" Kofi asked confused

Punk didn't respond but just looked straight at the lounge door. Kofi followed Punk's gaze…it was AJ she was standing at the door. She was practically staring dagger at Punk right now.

"Hi Kofi" AJ said with a huge smile

"Hey AJ…good to see you back" Kofi replied with a smile

"Brooks" AJ said with a glare as she turned to walk out of the door bumping into James

"Mendez nice to see you back…listen can we talk in my office" James said softly

"Of course" AJ replied with a smile as she followed James to his office

Punk quickly got out of his chair pushing past Kofi. Punk stood in the doorway of the lounge…it wasn't that far from James's office so he could see straight into the office.

Punk could see James talking and AJ standing before his desk. Her arms behind her back as she fumbles with the sleeves of her hoodie; this was the moment. The moment that Punk never wanted…as much as he wanted to rush over into that office and beg for her to stay there was nothing he could do. He was losing her…sure he had lost her the moment he told her I don't love you. This was different any chance he had of getting her back was gone once she went back to New York.

AJ walked out of James's office…her eyes were red. She had been crying…she didn't want to leave she loved it here. AJ walked towards the lounge and made eye contact with Punk as she walked on by without a word.

Punk didn't know what made him say it…but once he did, right away way he knew he shouldn't have.


	20. Chapter 20: Inside Looking Out

Chapter 20: Inside Looking Out

"I'm sorry AJ" Punk said as AJ passed on by

"What?" AJ asked stopping in her tracks her back still turned

"I said I'm sorry" Punk replied still standing by the lounge doorway

"What are you sorry for" AJ replied looking at Punk over her shoulder some of her brown curls hiding her face.

"For Everything" Punk replied softly

AJ just glared at Punk…it was then that it clicked in AJ's head.

"You knew…didn't you?" AJ asked walking up to Punk

"I…I…" Punk stuttered but the words weren't coming out

"You did" AJ replied in a low tone

"I'm sorry…I tried to tell you when I last saw you but I" Punk whispered sadly

"But you decided to break my heart instead" AJ replied harshly

"Look I'm sorry I was just trying to look out for your benefit" Punk retorted glaring at AJ

"Are you fucking kidding me…like you know what's best for my benefit" AJ replied her fists clenched at her side

"You're right I don't…but I didn't because I didn't want you to leave with a conscience" Punk replied softly he couldn't even look AJ in the eyes.

Everyone in the department was staring at the two…what had happen between this rookie and this man who everyone knew as one stone cold bastard. Kofi stood behind Punk…he wanted to tell Punk to just tell him how he truly felt about AJ, but it wasn't in his right to do so.

"I knew how you were falling for me…I knew it AJ" Punk whispered

"I was falling for you Brooks…key word was. I don't need you to think you know what's good for me…you broke my heart and you know what I'm glad I'm going back to New York" AJ replied walking up to Punk her petite body standing in front of his.

"I never want to hear or see you ever again. Goodbye Brooks" AJ added as she locked eyes with Punk and turned on her heels walking away.

Punk wanted so badly to just reach out to her in the moment and pull her close. Just something in his body told him not to…something told him at the time this was the right thing to do. Why did this have to be so hard?

Everyone still kept their eyes on Punk…he looked broken and ashamed.

"FUCK THIS" Punk yelled out as he stormed towards the department front doors

"BROOKS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING" James yelled out loudly

"I'm taking a day off" Punk replied harshly as James followed behind him

"You're out of your damn mind" James replied sternly

"Whatever I really don't give a shit right now" Punk replied turning to walk away

"You leave here Brooks don't come back" James replied angrily

Punk turned around and stared James dead in the eyes…Punk slowly reached around his neck and removed his badge throwing it to James.

"I won't" Punk replied as he turned back around and walked out the department doors.

Everyone even James stood there in shock…this job was everything to Punk. Now here he was throwing it all away because of something that happen between him and some rookie. A rookie who not too long ago he was trying to get rid of.

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON" James yelled out turning to look at everyone.


	21. Chapter 21: Chicago and New York

Chapter 21: Chicago and New York

Punk sat in the department lounge after coming back from yet another long day on the grind. He had busted another wannabe two bit criminal trying to hold up a loan company. He failed miserably…Punk didn't even have to try the guy was an idiot.

Of course when Punk came back he got congratulated on a job well done. Punk didn't say a word as people did so and just walked on by like it really didn't matter…lately anything mattered. He didn't even want to be back on the job…but after weeks of James leaving messages for him to come back and Kofi coming by his apartment trying to convince him…he finally caved in.

"Hey man everything alright…seems like you didn't want any part of people giving you props out there" Kofi asked walking in.

"I don't need them…I really don't" Punk replied rubbing his temples he had a massive headache

"I can't tell…seems like you've been found of coming in here to hide" Kofi replied with a soft smile

"It's been a month…she's been gone for a month" Punk whispered softly his green eyes look so dim compared to how they were whenever he had AJ around

"I know man…I'm sorry. I mean have you even tried talking to her" Kofi asked softly

"Are you kidding…she told me she wanted nothing to do with me when she left remember" Punk replied running his fingers through his hair.

Kofi smirked…even though he never really kept up with appearances…being as his hair was a mess, and the bags under his eyes, he still managed to shave now. It was like he did it hoping AJ would walk in those doors. Hell he even admitted he didn't do it for James…he did it for her.

"What are you scared of?" Kofi asked sternly

"I'm not scared of anything damn it" Punk replied harshly

"You know a wise guy here in the force told me once when I first started here never let your fear decide your fate" Kofi replied with a gentle smile

"You remember that" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Best piece of advice you ever gave me" Kofi replied patting Punk on the back

"Listen think you can do me a favor" Punk asked with a smirk

Kofi looked at Punk with confusion…Punk had never asked anyone for help.

*New York*

AJ got back to her new apartment after a long boring day behind a desk. Since she came back she wasn't out on the streets like before helping to catch the loser criminals of New York. Her boss decided a desk job was best for her…it put her out of harm's way and plus the fact she got shot in Chicago didn't help either.

She missed Chicago…she missed the fact that she was out there making a difference catching the criminals. She loved the fact that she didn't have to hold back or be someone she wasn't like here in New York. She got the job done in Chicago…she was something, she was an awesome officer.

Most of all she missed him. She missed everything about him…he smile, he beautiful green eyes, those tattoos, and even his smart ass attitude. She didn't mean it when she said she wanted nothing to do with him…but at the time she just felt so hurt and betrayed.

He knew what was going to happen, he knew they were sending her back, and he did nothing to tell her and when he tried he broke her heart. Even after everything she knew she was still in love with him…sure she went on a few dates when she came back…but they didn't hold a candle to Punk.

AJ walked into her bedroom bathroom and slipped drew a nice warm bath…the water felt so good on her tense body. After she was done with her bath…she wrapped a towel around her petite nude body and opened her top drawer. She smiled once she had what she wanted in her hand.

Inhaling its scent first AJ slipped it on and smiled to herself. It was a shirt that Punk left behind one day when he chose to sleep over again. It was he Chicago PD shirt…he loved that shirt, it smelled just like him. It brought comfort to her and it was the only thing she had left of Punk.

AJ set her alarm clock for 6:00 am and crawled into bed. Sighing to herself AJ tried to catch some sleep…but it never failed no matter how hard she tried it would never come. AJ's eyes fluttered open and she turned over in bed. It was for that one faint moment of exhaustion that she saw an image of Punk lying right beside her.

"Punk" AJ whispered as she shot up in bed.

Nothing…she was alone.

"You're losing it Mendez" AJ whispered to herself as she threw herself back onto the pillows.

Feeling her eyes tear up she grabbed the pillow that Punk had slept on and held it closely. How was she going to do this…every day was a struggle. Was she ever going to get over Punk…maybe he was already over her. AJ felt the tears falling as she tried to push the thought out of her mind and get some sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: What It's About

Chapter 22: What it's about

AJ's eyes shot open to the sound of her alarm clock blaring loudly. AJ reached over and shut it off with one fast smack making it fall to the floor. AJ sat up in bed and sighed at what the day had in store for her today.

"Hours at a desk…today is going to be awesome" AJ thought to herself as she got out of bed

AJ walked into the bathroom and got herself ready for the day. Once she was done she walked back into her bedroom picking out something to wear. AJ pushed some clothing out of the way and almost teared up with what she saw.

It was her uniform…the uniform she would wear every now and then when she was back in Chicago. She smiled softly as she remember the look that Punk gave her when he first saw her in uniform. He didn't know whether to laugh or deep down inside with the look in his eyes rip if off of her.

"He was such a goof" AJ thought to herself as she finally picked something to wear.

AJ grabbed a bottle of water and a granola bar and finally walked out of her New York apartment to start her long boring day.

*Back in Chicago*

"You owe me big time bro" Kofi said handing an envelope to Punk as he stood in the doorway of Punk's apartment

"I know…trust me I know. Listen tell Eve thank you also it means a lot" Punk replied with a soft smile

"Listen are you sure you really want to do this…I mean I know what your planning just don't want to see it blow up in your face" Kofi replied taking a seat on Punk's couch

"Gee thanks for the confidence boost…jerk" Punk replied looking un-amused

"Ya I know what you mean alright…and yes this is something I thought about. I slept on it, convinced myself to it and I'm not backing out of it" Punk replied grabbing some things out of his closet.

"I can't back out now…I just can't" Punk thought to himself tossing some items on his bed as Kofi just watched.

"Does James know" Kofi asked with a raised eyebrow

"I could give two shits if James knows are not…besides he won't fire me. He tried last time remember and I was back on duty in about a month" Punk replied with a chuckle.

"You are something else man" Kofi replied with a smirk

"I know…I'm just the worse" Punk replied with a wink

After Punk was done with everything he gave Kofi a soft smile.

"Be careful man…much luck" Kofi replied hugging Punk

"Luck is for losers" Punk replied as he walked out locking his apartment behind him.

*New York*

"Mr. Briar…umm sir" AJ whispered nervously standing at her bosses door

"Yes Mendez?" Briar replied not looking up from his paperwork

"Sir I was just wondering…umm well…will I ever be given the chance to be out there like the others" AJ asked nervously

"I don't know Mendez…I mean I think you're great at what you're doing now" Briar replied with a soft smile

"Yeah being a desk drone sitting on my ass typing and filing…wonderful" AJ thought to herself

"Thank you sir…but I really want to get out there and make a difference…you know like how I did in Chicago. I was great over there…you sent me to lend a hand and I did" AJ replied with a soft smile

"Listen Mendez…you're not going to be out and about anytime soon. Also last I checked you botched a lot of jobs over, drove your partner insane, and got shot for not thinking" Briar replied sternly.

AJ didn't say a word and just hung her head in sadness.

"Now get back to work Mendez…I'll need those files on my desk soon for that 5:30 case" Briar added sharply

"Yes sir" AJ whispered trying hard to not cry as she walked away and back to her desk.

AJ got to her desk which was in the far left corner of the station and broke into tears. This was her life now…and she hated it. She lost the job of her dreams, she lost her dignity doing this new job, and she lost the one person who meant the most to her. Things just couldn't get any better…AJ was losing hope.

*Hours Later In Chicago*

"The 3:30 for New York is now boarding…3:30 for New York now boarding" was announced loudly over the airport PA system

Punk drew in a deep breath and grabbed his things and walked to boarding. Punk handed his ticked to the flight attendant and smiled softly.

"Enjoy your flight sir" the flight attendant said with a huge smile

"Thanks" Punk replied softly

Punk boarded the plane and chose a seat by the window…he loved window seats. He would fight for a window seat.

"Hope this doesn't blow up in my face" Punk thought to himself

"Ladies and Gentleman we are now taking off…on to New York" the pilot announced as the plane lifted into flight.

Punk looked out the window see the flight in mid-air. It all came down to this…he had to make it right…he just had too. He realized he couldn't be without AJ…he loved her.


	23. Chapter 23: Solace

Chapter 23: Solace

The plane finally landed in New York…it was almost a three hour flight. Punk sighed in relief he hated being stuck in one spot for too long. He was known by his closest friends and family to be very fidgety at times.

"Finally" Punk mumbled under his breath as he walked into the airport to find and grab his bags.

Punk then made his way to pick up his rental…he really owned Kofi a lot. He got Punk his airline ticket, booked his rental car, and his new wife even convinced her Aunt to let Punk stay in her super fancy townhouse.

"I would have killed someone trying to do that all on my own…thank you Kofi" Punk thought to himself with a smile walking to his rental car.

Punk opened up the envelope that was given to him by Kofi…inside were the directions to the townhouse.

"Crap" Punk whispered to himself as he closed the trunk after putting up his bags.

Punk got inside the car and sat in there going over the directions over and over. Punk finally turned on the car and it beeped…it was the GPS system.

"Kofi you know me all too well man" Punk thought as he drove to the townhouse

AJ dragged herself into her apartment…another crappy day. AJ threw her keys on the counter and walked straight to her bedroom…kicking off her shoes she threw herself on top of her bed. It was at that moment all her frustration came out.

Grabbing a pillow AJ screamed into as she burst into tears. She felt worthless…the words Briar had told her still rang clearly in her ears. She was a joke, botching jobs, driving people crazy and a bumbling idiot.

"That's what you are…one big joke" Punk's voice rang in her head.

"May be he was right…maybe that's why he ended it" AJ whispered to herself

AJ sighed and finally calmed her crying.

"What do I do?" AJ thought to herself moving a strand of hair out of her face

More than anything she wanted him to be here right now. Make her feel like everything was going to be okay, hold her in his arms, hell even one of his smart ass remarks would at least make her smile. But he wasn't here…he didn't love her.

Punk made it to the townhouse…thanks to the help of GPS.

"Wow" Punk whispered as he opened the door to the townhouse

It was certainly fancy…Punk so out of place staying here.

"Well no parties here" Punk thought with a smirk

Punk settled it after a self-tour of the place and sat in bed Indian style is his pj's with his cell phone in hand. He found AJ's number…he debated whether to call her or not. Did she even want to talk to him…what if he showed up and she blew up in his face.

It was all starting to sink in…maybe he made a mistake.

"You'll never know until you try" Punk thought as he set his phone down and rested for tomorrow.

He didn't want to call AJ just yet…even though he was hesitant he still wanted to surprise her. He just hoped it didn't go horribly. Punk was just about to rest his eyes until his phone went off.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me" Punk said grabbing his phone off the night stand

Punk looked down on his phone and he felt his whole body tense up. It was AJ…she was actually calling him but felt a lump in his throat.

"Answer you asshole" Punk though as the phone kept vibrating in his hand.

After a few more vibrations it stopped…Punk let out a deep sigh. Why couldn't he answer just a few minutes ago…he was debating whether to call her or not. Now she was calling him and it was like his hand when paralyzed and he couldn't answer it.

"You're a fucking idiot" Punk thought mentally scolding himself.

AJ sighed in sadness…she wasn't surprised of course he wouldn't answer. Maybe he had already moved on and the moment he saw her number flashing on his screen he ignored it of course. AJ threw her phone on the bed and began to cry.

"This crying yourself to sleep is becoming too common for you Mendez" AJ thought as she threw the covers over herself and tried to get some sleep.

There it was again vibration…Punk shot up in bed and grabbed it quickly not even looking at who it was.

"AJ" Punk answered softly

"No lover it's me" Kofi replied sweetly

"Ugh what" Punk replied with a groan

"You see her yet" Kofi asked softly

"No…but she called" Punk replied relaxing back into bed

"And…how did it go" Kofi asked excitedly

"I couldn't answer it" Punk mumbled softly

"You…moron" Kofi replied with a sigh

"I know…but I have tomorrow" Punk replied confidently

"I know and nothing is going to stop you" Kofi replied trying to keep the confidence up for Punk

"Well something is" Punk replied with a deep sigh

"Really why" Kofi asked concerned

"You idiot if you don't let me get some sleep" Punk replied sarcastically

"Your just such a nice guy" Kofi replied with a chuckle

"Kofi…Kofi…what's cool and goes click?" Punk asked happily

"What" Kofi asked confused

Punk then hung up and tossed his phone beside him on the bed with smirk.

"What a jackass" Kofi thought to himself

Punk finally closed his eyes after still spending sometime planning on how he was going to do this. He just had to stop guessing for now and get some sleep…tomorrow was the day and he had never felt so nervous in his life.


	24. Chapter 24: The Runaround

Chapter 24: The Runaround

"This is it…now or never" Punk thought as he got himself ready and got ready to head to his first stop.

Punk decided to head straight to the New York station…maybe surprise AJ at work. Well hopefully she'll be surprised and not so pissed off as to the point of having every cop in the department gun him down.

"You can do this…make it right" Punk whispered to himself as he locked the townhouse door and headed out.

AJ woke up to the sun peeking into the window blinds…she was so happy she was off today. No having to deal with someone's crap and her stupid ass boss thinking his knows everything…at least just for today.

"Not going to let this day go to waste…even if I feel like lying in bed all day I have to get out there and do something" AJ thought getting out of bed and stretching with a yawn.

AJ looked outside at the view of her New York apartment…it looked like a nice enough day. AJ then sighed to herself…what she would give to have Punk here right now to spend the day with…but she knew after last night with him not ever answering or bothering to call back that it would never happen.

"I'm sorry sir but Ms. Mendez if off for today…but I'll let her know you stopped by" a female officer said with a soft smile

"Oh well by any chance will she be dropping by" Punk asked softly

The female officer blushed…Punk was a sight for sore eyes and of course he would be here for AJ.

"No when she's off she stays far away from her…are you a family member or a friend" the office asked with a smile

"Umm you can say I'm a friend" Punk replied with a nervous smile.

"Oh…Ohhh" the office replied finally getting at what he was trying to hint at.

"Listen I'm not supposed to be doing this…but you came all this way. Here is her apartment address…she ask you never got it from me okay" the female officer said with a wink handing Punk AJ's address

"Thank you so much…I owe you for this" Punk replied placing the address in his back pocket

"Don't worry about hun" the officer replied as she waved goodbye to Punk.

Punk walked back to his rental car and keyed in the address into the GPS system. This was it…he was going to finally see AJ again and he was a nervous wreck. He had so much to get off of his chest since the last time he spoke. Most of all this would be the chance for him to finally tell her how much he loved her.

AJ decided to stop at a small café after a little shopping she had just gotten done. AJ smiled remembering the first time she stopped to get herself and Punk some coffee. Then she groaned after remembering Punk throw it out the window only to say he hated coffee. Only for her to find him drinking some in the lounge…she was so pissed that day.

"What a jerk" AJ thought as she laughed to herself

She couldn't believe how horrible he was to her…calling her names, making her do certain things she didn't really want to do, and never calling her by her name it was always rookie. He knew how much that pissed her off so he relished in calling her that.

Punk stood at AJ's door…he raised his hand to knock on her door but in a moment of hesitance dropped it to his side.

"What am I going to say…geez what if she doesn't even want to see me" Punk whispered to himself.

His palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking. This had never happened to him before and now it was being brought on by a woman.

"Pull it together Punk" Punk thought as he finally dug up the confidence and knocked on the door.

Punk knocked a few good times…great she wasn't even here. Now what the hell was he supposed to do…New York is a huge place. Trying to find AJ out there was like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Punk sighed in disappointment as he walked back to his car…Punk got in and sat there in frustration.

"Maybe this wasn't supposed to happen…maybe she was better off knowing he was never here" Punk thought as he clenched at the steering wheel tightly.

Punk found himself stopping at a local café…if he was going to continue looking for AJ he needed some coffee. AJ grabbed her wallet and tossed her empty cup in the waste basket…back to enjoying the rest of the day.

"May I help you Sir" a barista asked with a smile

"Coffee please" Punk replied with a smile

AJ stopped in her tracks…that almost sounded like Punk's voice.

"You really are losing your mind AJ" AJ thought as she kept on walking and hopped into her car.


	25. Chapter 25: About Time

Chapter 25: About Time

Punk took a seat at one of the small tables outside of the café…trying to find AJ was harder than he thought. Punk sighed as he grabbed a newspaper that was left behind he was about to read it until something fell when he grabbed.

"Well I'll be damned" Punk thought to himself with a smirk.

*Meanwhile*

"Is this going to be all for today ma'am?" the cashier asked as she rang up a hoodie AJ placed on the counter.

"Yes thank you…oh crap. I'm so sorry I forgot my wallet and I think I know where. Listen can you hold on to that for me…it won't take me but 10 minutes to get it and come back" AJ said with a smile

"Of course ma'am…I hope your wallet is still where you left it though" the cashier replied with a gentle smile

"Me too" AJ replied with a quick smile and rushed out of the store.

AJ finally made it back to the café and rushed right in almost out of breath.

"Hi…umm I was here earlier listen by any chance did someone find a wallet and return it" AJ asked still trying to catch her breath.

"Could you describe the wallet ma'am" the barista asked with a smile

"It's a black and pink star wallet…everything is in there my driver's license, my credit cards, and pretty much my whole identity" AJ replied with smile

"Oh my gosh…thank you so much. You are a life saver…who turned it in?" AJ replied as she took her wallet and held it closely

"A pretty nice guy…he looked intimidating but really nice" the barista replied with a smile

"Is he still here I owe him for this" AJ replied looking around the shop

"No ma'am I saw him walk out once he turned it in…sorry" the barista replied with a frown

"Oh okay well thank you" AJ replied as she turned to walk out.

Before AJ did thought she opened her wallet to check if everything was still there…knowing how New York could be she could walk out with an empty wallet. Everything was there and something more…AJ found a piece of paper folded up. AJ opened it and read it.

If you really want to thank me...I'll be waiting outside- A nice guy

"Sure creep…I don't think so" AJ thought as she crumpled the paper and tossed it in the wastebasket by the door.

AJ walked out the door and placed the wallet back into her purse. AJ then began her walk back to her car.

"Gee you try to do a good deed for someone and you don't even get a thank you. I swear no manners in Chicago and no manners here" a voice said with a chuckle.

AJ felt her body freeze when she heard that voice. She turned around quickly and she felt her heart flip.

"Hi AJ" Punk whispered standing a few inches away from AJ

AJ didn't say a word and just stood there still in shock. Punk bit his lip ring and smiled softly

"I'm so sorry…I'm glad I found you." Punk said stepping closer to AJ

AJ gasped and held her breath…was this real. Was she losing her mind and really imagining Punk standing there

"I missed you…I had to see you again" Punk said rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you real" AJ whispered feeling her eyes welling up with tears.

"Last I checked" Punk replied with a smile

AJ suddenly dropped her purse and ran right into Punk. Punk smiled ash AJ jumped at him hugging him with everything she had in him. Punk sighed softly…god did he miss her, her smell, her smile, and the way she melted into him

"Heaven" Punk whispered into AJ's neck as he held her close

"I can't your believe you're here" AJ whispered into Punk's here

"Yeah me neither…I love you AJ" Punk whispered softly into her ear

AJ sighed those words coming out of Punk's mouth made everything feel complete again…like if everything now had meaning to her again. AJ smiled softly locking her eyes with those bright green eyes as she leaned in close and kissed Punk like if this was the last time she was going to see him.

"Wow…I should do this romantic stuff more often" Punk said once the kiss was broken.

"Shut up…I missed you. I missed you…even that smart ass attitude" AJ replied with a smirk

"Oh really…how much did you miss me" Punk asked with a wink

"How about we get out of here and I'll show you just how much" AJ replied with a smirk

"I like where this is going" Punk replied as he and AJ walked hand in hand to his rental car.


	26. Chapter 26: That Moment When

Chapter 26: That Moment When

Punk all but kicked AJ's door down when he kicked it open after she tried herself to open it…but it was kind of difficult since AJ and Punk were locked in a very passionate kiss. AJ moaned into the kiss…Punk really knew what he was doing in this department.

"Mmm…I'm…sorry if…I broke your door" Punk moaned out his lips still pressed against AJ's

"Don't…care" AJ moaned back as she broke the kiss pushing Punk atop of her bed.

"Wait…wait…look I" Punk said stopping AJ from crawling atop of him

"Oh my gosh…you don't want to do this" AJ replied blushing with embarrassment.

"No…No I do…trust me I totally do but" Punk replied as he reached up to caress AJ's cheek

"I want to do it right…I don't want to just have sex with you like an 18 year old boy who's about to get laid for the first time and just rushes into it" Punk replied with a smile

"Nice example…get that one from experience" AJ replied with a smirk

"You know I can just leave you here right now" Punk replied as he attempted to get up but was pushed back down by AJ.

"No…I'm sorry. I understand what you mean and I think that's very sweet of you" AJ replied softly kissing Punk's cheek

"I try" Punk replied with a grin

"Let's do this right then" AJ whispered as she kissed Punk once again.

Punk placed his hands on AJ's tiny waist slowly and tugged on the hem of her shirt. AJ sighed in delight feeling Punk's fingers crawling underneath her shirt as she raised her arms to help him remove it. Punk smiled seeing AJ blushing being with no shirt.

Punk picked up AJ and then gently laid her onto the bed as he began placing sweet kisses on her stomach and up to her breasts that were practically a few sizes too big for her lace pink bra. AJ shivered feeling the coldness of Punk's lip ring on her breast

"Do you want more?" Punk asked with a wicked grin

AJ didn't say a word and just lifted her head up slightly to nod yes. Punk relished in how she looked…her face was getting flushed and he knew she was holding her breath every now and then every time he placed a kiss on her body.

Punk let one of his fingers tangle into a strand of AJ caramel strands. AJ locked her eyes with Punk's as she lifted her arms to place her hands on the hem of Punk's shirts. AJ looked into Punk's eyes as if she was asking permission.

"I'm not gonna stop you" Punk whispered softly as he raised his tattooed arms as AJ removed his shirt.

AJ felt her heart beating a million miles a second. Everything about Punk was just so beautiful…his tattoos just flowed on his chest as she began to trace Punk's straight edge tattoo with her finger. Punk shivered and the caught AJ's hand with his.

"That…well it tickles" Punk said with a embarrassed smile

AJ just giggled softly as she placed her arms around Punk's neck bringing him closer for a sweet kiss. Punk worked his hands slowly and stopped when he got to the buckle of AJ's jeans. Punk unbuckled the belt and undid the button of her jeans.

"May I ma'am" Punk asked with a smirk

"Are you kidding me" AJ replied with a chuckle.

"Hey just trying to be a gentleman" Punk replied with a smirk

AJ smiled as she placed her hand on Punk's as encouragement for him to continue. Punk finally removed AJ's jeans and groaned in pleasure from the sigh before him. There was AJ in a sheer lace pink panties and bra…she looked so damn hot in them…too bad he had to take it off.

"Oh well" Punk thought with a smirk

Punk gently laid atop of AJ…as he ran his hands up and down her silky thighs. Every inch of her was like silk…she was just so perfect.

"Wait a second I'm not going to be the only one half naked here…now strip" AJ demanded pushing Punk off her playfully

"Wow…obnoxious" Punk replied as he placed his hand on the belt of his jeans

AJ couldn't help but bite her lower lip as Punk undid his buckle and slowly unzipped his jeans. Punk teasingly removed his jeans until his was in a pair of black boxers. It was very obvious the events that were happening had Punk very excited.

"Happy now" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"Very" AJ replied as she extended her arms for Punk to come towards her on the bed.

Punk smirked as he felt AJ's arms wrap around him…Punk just couldn't take it anymore. He wanted her…no he needed her.

"No more teasing" Punk said with a grin

AJ blushed as Punk wrapped his arms around her waist and let his hands slid up towards her breasts and to the hook of her bra. Punk unhooked her bra and tossed in over his shoulder…Punk felt his erection twitch at the mere sight of AJ's bare breast…he needed more.

"Take them off" Punk whispered into her ear as he tugged on her panties.

AJ felt tingles down her spine feeling Punk's hot breath on her ear. AJ slowly stood up and seductively removed her panties and tossed them at Punk with a smirk. Punk took the panties as tossed his just like her tossed her bra.

Punk was about to get back onto the bed till AJ stopped him

"I don't think so mister…off" AJ replied pointing to Punk's boxers

Punk rolled his eyes and removed his boxers…AJ licked her lips as the sigh of how huge and thick Punk was. She wanted him so bad…it was like if Punk was an addiction and damn it did she need a fix right now.

Punk got back into the bed with AJ as he looked into her eyes as he hovered over her petite body.

"Your so damn beautiful AJ…I'm so sorry about everything in Chicago. Letting you go was the hardest thing I've ever had to do…I never wanted to hurt you. I love you and I hope you can forgive me" Punk whispered softly with a frown.

AJ smiled and let her arm crawl under the covers. AJ let her hand wrap around Punk's erection as he moaned in delight…next thing Punk knew he breath hitched in his throat.

"I forgive you Punk…but just don't let it happen again okay" AJ whispered as her grip tightened a bit

"Ok…okay you keep doing that…this will end before it starts" Punk replied as he let out a deep breath.

"Don't ever do that again…it's not a toy AJ" Punk added with a scowl.

AJ just smiled and of course Punk couldn't help but smile.

"Make love to me Punk" AJ whispered into Punk's ear

Punk smiled softly as he slowly and gently pushed into AJ. In that moment Punk felt complete…he felt like he had just found the piece of himself that he had been missing for so long. He loved that feeling and he never wanted to lose it ever again.

"Ohh...Move" AJ moaned out feeling Punk deep inside her.

Punk smirked as he began to move deeper and slower into AJ. She felt amazing…everything about her just amazing. Punk couldn't help but groan out in pleasure at the shear feeling of being inside her…Punk bit on his lower lip as he felt AJ trying to match him with every thrust.

"Fuck…AJ you feel so great…shit" Punk moaned out as he began to slowly increase his thrusting.

"Uhh…Punk…faster baby please" AJ moaned out loudly raking her nails across Punk's back.

Feeling AJ's nails dig into his skin just turned him on ever more. Throwing everything out the window, the romance, the fact the he told her he wanted to do it right went right out the window. Fuck it all he just craved her body…he couldn't get enough of her.

"Ohh…Shit…AJ…I love you" Punk groaned out as he thrust into her with everything he had in him as fast as he could.

Every thrust deeper, harder and faster than the last.

"How bout a ride" AJ whispered into Punk's ear

"Can't say no to that" Punk replied as her grabbed AJ as he pulled her atop of him

AJ moaned as she rode Punk slowly…feeling his strong hands on her waist. Looking down on him…his body covered with tattoos and sweat. Lost in complete ecstasy as AJ rode him faster…then slower teasing him.

"Ohh…Punk…I'm gonna" AJ moaned out feeling her orgasm approaching

"Let go baby" Punk whispered softly

"Ohh fuck" AJ screamed out loudly hitting her climax as Punk moaned out her name as he reached his.

AJ collapsed atop of Punk. She smirked feeling his chest moving up and down quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

"I love you AJ" Punk whispered as he pulled the covers back onto their sweaty spent bodies.

"I love you too" AJ whispered back softly

Punk reveled in this moment…he wanted to freeze this moment. As much as he wanted to keep reality away he had to face it…he knew he couldn't stay in New York. Punk looked down to see AJ sleeping…he didn't want to leave her again…but he couldn't leave Chicago either.


	27. Chapter 27: Good Morning And Good Bye

Chapter 27: Good Morning and Good Bye

Punk and AJ both shot up in bed upon hearing AJ's alarm clock go off.

"It should be illegal to wake up that early" Punk said sleepily upon seeing the alarm clock.

"6:00 am…even I don't wake up that early" Punk added with a yawn

"I'm sorry I wish I could stay in but I have to get to work" AJ replied with a frown getting out of bed…her body still unclothed

"No you don't…take a sick day" Punk replied pulling AJ back into bed as placed kisses on her neck

"I can't…plus I'm not sick" AJ replied with a smile

"They don't know that" Punk replied with a smirk

"I'm sorry" AJ replied with a pout as she pulled out of Punk's grasp

"Bummer…well either way I'll still be here when you get back. Or hey maybe we can do lunch…if your job allows you to" Punk replied as he stretched in bed

"That sounds great…how about I call you when I'm out for lunch" AJ replied from the bathroom as she tried to fix her messy curls.

"Awesome…listen if you can do lunch though I'll still be here when you get home" Punk replied as he pulled on his jeans and walked into the bathroom.

"Then I can't wait for work to be over with" AJ replied as she smirked feeling Punk wrap his arms around her petite waist.

"I sure you can't…rookie" Punk whispered into her ear

"Oh my god…you haven't called me that in a while. Hate to say but I kind of missed it" AJ replied with a chuckle

Punk just laughed as AJ turned around to wrap her arms around Punk's neck. She couldn't help but feel like this was a dream…someone as amazing and sexy like Punk was all hers. AJ stood on her tiptoes and kissed Punk sweetly. AJ then opened her eyes slightly to catch a glimpse of the time.

"Shit I gotta go" AJ exclaimed pulling on the same jeans but a different shirt quickly

"See you later…love you" AJ said as she kissed Punk quickly and rushed out the door.

"She's…she's something else" Punk thought as he climbed back into bed and tried to catch some more sleep.

"Well you look really happy today Mendez" a fellow female officer said with a smirk

AJ just smiled and blushed.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the stud that was in here looking for you yesterday" the officer replied with a grin

"I don't kiss and tell Rachel…and really he came here" AJ replied with a raised eyebrow

"Ha I knew it…and yes he was here…guess he found you" Rachel replied with a chuckle

"Shut up" AJ replied softly

"He was really nice…soooo…is he your boyfriend" Rachel asked with a smirk

"That's for me to know and for you to try to find out" AJ replied as she stuck out her tongue playfully.

"Weirdo" Rachel replied with a grin as she walked away

"I heard that" AJ called out loudly

"Good" Rachel replied as she continued to walk away.

Punk rushed too his phone after finished up in the shower…he had nothing but a towel and his hair was still soaking wet. Punk smirked seeing Kofi's picture on the screen with Eve at their wedding.

"Yes Mother" Punk answered with a grin

"Oh ha ha" Kofi replied sounding the least amused

"What's up man" Punk asked with a laugh

"How are things go for you man…you seen her yet" Kofi asked as he talked to Eve at the same time

"Yes…we found each other yesterday and well you can say we caught up" Punk replied a huge smirk on his face

"Well that's awesome…but listen man I'm calling because you have to come back to Chicago" Kofi replied sounding very serious about the coming to Chicago part

"What why…I still want to hang here for a little" Punk was cut off by Kofi say no

"No you don't understand you have to come back and ASAP. I know you don't want to leave just yet but James put me and you on a case…and it's a biggie" Kofi replied sternly

"What case can be so huge that I have to go back so fast" Punk asked confused

"From the details I've read in the case files it's a narcotics case…thing is some dirty cops are involved in this one as well. What money will do to an honest man…look man if you don't come back James is going to run you out. You can't afford for that to happen again man" Kofi replied softly

Punk sighed in sadness…what horrible timing. He couldn't leave AJ just like that. Not again after he came all this way to make up for the first mistake. Maybe she would understand that this was his job.

"Fine…I'll try to get back as quick as I can" Punk replied with a sigh

"Sorry man" Kofi replied sadly

"Yeah me too" Punk replied as he hung up the phone

This sucked…he didn't want to leave. He wanted to be able to see AJ before he left but by the sound of Kofi's voice he didn't really see that happening. Punk sighed as he walked back into the bathroom and got dress…he began to gather his things together and prepared to head back.


	28. Chapter 28: Not That Easy

Chapter 28: Not That Easy

AJ unlocked her apartment door and rushed right in.

"Sorry that I didn't call you for lunch baby…I had a lot of paper…" AJ stopped when she noticed how quiet it was.

Maybe he was still asleep…what a bum.

"Punk…are you awake" AJ walked into her bedroom…it was empty

Maybe he was in the shower AJ thought as she walked to her bathroom door…but the shower wasn't running.

AJ began to panic as she rushed to her nightstand to use her phone. That's when she saw it…Punk's handwriting on a notepad she kept by the nightstand.

AJ

I'm sorry that I had to leave like this…trust me I really didn't want too. I was enjoying our time together. I had to return to Chicago…I got assigned to a huge case, I hope you will understand. It was hard for me to leave…I wish you could come back with me I really do. Well I really don't have much time to continue this…and well honestly I've never been good at letters either. I love you AJ and I will miss you…maybe if I have time I can come back to visit.

-Punk-

AJ dropped the notepad on the floor and ran out of her bedroom…grabbing her keys she rushed out of her apartment and down to her car. Maybe she would be lucky once again…she hoped he was still there. It wasn't easy to catch a flight in New York…so maybe he was.

"Please still be there" AJ whispered to herself as she drove as fast as she could.

"What man…look I'm trying to get there as fast as I can. It's not easy to catch a flight out of here I'm lucky I got a ticket" Punk replied to Kofi who was on the phone.

"I understand that…I just want to make sure you took me serious and you are on your way back" Kofi replied sternly

"It's not like I really have a choice right" Punk replied sounding annoyed

"I'm sorry man…I just…" Kofi was cut off by Punk groaning in anger.

"I get it…I got to go alright" Punk replied as he hung up tossing his phone in his bag.

"So it's over just like that" a voice said in a faint whisper behind Punk

Punk turned around slowly…Punk sighed softly.

"I don't want it to be…but I have to go back AJ" Punk replied softly

"So we make love, tell each other how we feel, and then that's it" AJ replied with a frown

"It doesn't have to be…it doesn't have to be if you come back to Chicago with me" Punk replied walking up to AJ.

AJ frowned…she couldn't leave New York. Her job was here…and by Briar's tone there was no one he would let her go back to work with Chicago PD.

"I can't Punk…I just can't" AJ replied sadly

"Yes you can…I can try and work something out. Please." Punk replied lacing his hands with AJ's

"They will never let me go back to work with Chicago PD Punk you know that" AJ replied with a deep sigh

"You don't know that…I can try to" Punk was cut off by seeing tears roll down AJ's face

"There's nothing you can do…I guess it was fun while it lasted" AJ replied with a weak smile

"No…AJ" Punk whispered softly as AJ let go of his hand

"Now boarding flight for Chicago" a voice of the PA called out loudly

"That's your flight…I guess I'll see you when I see you" AJ whispered with a soft smile

"AJ please" Punk pleaded trying to reach out for AJ

AJ then turned around and rushed into Punk's arms. Punk held her close as she kissed him sweetly.

"I love you Punk" AJ whispered as she ran out of the airport before she turned into a sobbing mess.

"I love you too AJ" Punk whispered as he watched AJ run out of the airport.


	29. Chapter 29: Side Effects

Chapter 29: Side Effects

"Mendez…my office ASAP" Briar called out making AJ jump in her chair

"Yes sir" AJ asked with a sigh walking into Briar's office

"Where are those files on the Hernandez case" Briar asked with a sigh of frustration

"I'm still working on them sir…I'm trying my best to" AJ was cut off by Briar groaning loudly

"Well try harder…damn it Mendez I don't have time for this. Get your head out of the clouds and do your job" Briar replied sternly

"I'm sorry sir" AJ whispered through clenched teeth

"Good now get out at get back to work" Briar replied with a glare

AJ turned to walk out.

"Oh and you have one hour to get those files done" Briar said as she walked out

"An hour but sir" AJ turned around with wide eyes

"There a problem Mendez" Briar replied with a scowl

"No sir…an hour is fine" AJ replied as she walked out her fists clenched at her side. It took everything for her to not punch him in his smug smiling face.

"No one likes a kiss ass AJ…show people you have a fucking backbone" Punk's voice rang in her ears

AJ sighed as she grabbed all the paper work she had to put together and got back to work.

*Back in Chicago*

"HEY" Kofi yelled out while snapping his fingers in Punk's face

"What" Punk replied slapping Kofi's hand out of his face

"Did you not hear a word I just said" Kofi asked with a sigh

"Yes I did" Punk replied rolling his eyes

"Ok then what did I just say…enlighten me please" Kofi replied crossing his arms with a smirk on his face

Punk just gave Kofi a dead stare as his eyes darted left and right.

"Well" Kofi said with a sigh

"I…don't…give…a…fuck" Punk replied with a smile

"That's not what I said" Kofi replied sternly

"Really…I clearly could've sworn that's what I heard" Punk replied sarcastically

"Damn it Punk…this is serious. Listen in know it's been a few weeks since you've seen AJ but this is important" Kofi replied sternly

"Fuck this" Punk replied as he got up from his chair at Kofi's table and walked outside slamming the door behind him.

Kofi threw his arms up in the air and walked towards the door and outside. Punk was sitting on the steps of Punk's porch with his hood of his hoodie covering his face.

"I'm sorry man…I know how much you miss her" Kofi replied softly

"It doesn't matter" Punk replied hanging his head low

"Have you talked to her" Kofi asked softly

"When we both have the time…but sometimes not even the phone calls cut it. I just wish she could've come back with me" Punk replied raising his hands to cover his face

Kofi felt horrible…Punk had finally found someone to love and he couldn't even hold her close nor did his job allow him a lot of time to talk with her. Of course another visit was out of the question…he was lucky he didn't get fired when he came back from the last one.

"I hope everything works out for you guys" Kofi whispered softly patting Punk on the back

Punk just scoffed and stood up to brush off his jeans.

"Who are you kidding…don't sugar coat reality for me Kofi" Punk replied walking towards his car

"What do you mean by that" Kofi asked confused

"You know and I know…that me and AJ…it will never work. It's not like we can see each other every day…and she's not coming back to Chicago anytime soon" Punk replied getting into his car

"You don't know that" Kofi replied standing by Punk's driver side door

"Please I do and so do you…let's face it…it was before it could really start; and I was an idiot for letting it happen. I'm tired so I see you tomorrow and work" Punk replied as he shut his door and drove away

"Damn" Kofi whispered as he walked back inside.

"I'd give anything to have her here right now" Punk thought walking into his apartment throwing himself on his bed

"I'd give everything I had just to have him here now" AJ thought as she climbed into bed and held the same pillow Punk slept on tightly.


	30. Chapter 30: Fade To Black

Chapter 30: Fade To Black

"So how is everything going back in Chicago" AJ asked with a huge smiled on her face

"Alright I suppose…would be a hell of a lot better if you were here" Punk replied softly

AJ loved nothing more than hearing Punk's voice…even if it was just over the phone. Though she agreed with Punk…she would love nothing more than to be right by his side right now with the Chicago breeze in her hair. She would look over to see Punk's green eyes on hers as his shaggy unslicked hair blew in the wind.

"I know Punk and I'm sorry that I can't be there" AJ replied sadly

"Yes you can AJ…If you would please just give me the chance to work something out" Punk replied with a sigh

"Punk it will never work just let it go" AJ snapped back in annoyance

"Well excuse me" Punk replied harshly

"Do we really have to talk about this all every time you call" AJ replied with a groan

"No we don't…damn" Punk replied dryly

"I'm just saying we both know my boss won't let me come back…and you know James wouldn't let me go back if my boss didn't allow it" AJ replied sternly

"You know what just forget it…I have to go. I'll talk to you another time" Punk replied as he cursed out before hanging up

"Ugh he can be so stubborn sometimes" AJ thought to herself

*But you love him*

"That I do" AJ said to herself with a sigh

*Later On Same Day: Chicago*

"Ready for this" Kofi asked looking over to his side at Punk sitting in the passenger side of his car

"Not like we have much of a choice…this case was given to us" Punk replied with a chuckle

Punk and Kofi were parked at a nearby loading dock of an abandoned warehouse. They were giving word that a drop was going doing between the dealers and the dirty cops that were involved. This was their chance to bring the son of a bitches to justice. Kofi looked over and Punk no matter how hard he tried to fake focus…he could still see that AJ was on his mind.

"Hey…you can't let her affect you right now…we have to do this" Kofi replied sternly

"No shit you think…and she's not affecting me alright" Punk retorted sarcastically

"Look there" Punk pointed out at some cars parking in the very front of the warehouse.

"We have to wait for them to go in the warehouse…we have to stay here" Kofi replied softly

"Why can't we make the bust now…we can just shoot all these idiots" Punk replied his eyes still locked on the window

"Are you kidding me…do you want to get killed" Kofi replied with a surprised look on his face to Punk even making that suggestion

"Whatever" Punk replied rolling his eyes

*He can be so paranoid sometimes…geez*

The dealers and cops walked inside the warehouse sliding a huge door behind them as all of them were inside.

"Now can we go and get this over with" Punk asked impatiently

Kofi groaned Punk was not a very patient guy at all…if it was anything Punk hated it was having to wait longer than he really needed to on a case.

"Listen there is two of us and five of them…we have to…hey" Kofi whispered harshly as Punk got out of the car and began to walk to the front of the warehouse.

"Punk…son of a bitch" Kofi said to himself as he grabbed his gun and rushed to catch up with Punk.

"We have to plan this right…we have to" once again cut off by Punk groaning

"Will you just shut up…listen there are two idiots at the door. Give me a few minutes with these drones" Punk replied pushing Kofi into hiding.

Punk walked up behind one goon and pressed the gun against his back.

"You make noise...even a whimper. I'll fucking shoot you dead right now" Punk whispered softly

The goon gasped at the cold feeling of steel on his back and the words uttered by Punk.

"I'll give you a chance right now…you can either let me take you in. Or well you know your other choice" Punk whispered sternly

The goon raised his arms in the air as Punk reached to put his arms behind his back…the goon decided to get brave. The goon swung at Punk…Punk having a background in the arts dodged the punch with ease.

"You fucking moron" Punk said through clenched teeth.

Punk swung back breaking the goon's nose…still the goon tried to fight back. Punk kneed the goon in the stomach as he fell to his knees in pain. The goon tried to get back up and Punk kicked him right in the side of the head knocking his out cold.

"You should've just listened you jerk-off" Punk whispered as he tried to pick up his gun

Punk turned around to motion for Kofi and was met with another goon. This one bigger than the other and a little more built…but Punk wasn't easily intimidated.

"Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me" Punk said with a loud groan

"Put the gun down cop" the goon demanded walking up to Punk with clenched fist

"Umm…no" Punk replied as he cocked his gun.

As much as Punk wanted to just shoot him and get it over with he couldn't. If he did that for sure it would be heard inside and their cover would be blown. So Punk decided to just kick this guy's ass would be a lot easier and quieter.

"Bad choice bitch" the built goon said with a smirk

"How about you prove right now who the real bitch is" Punk replied tossing his gun to the floor

The goon just laughed but he didn't laugh long. Punk rushed up and punched his straight it the stomach knocking the wind out of him. Punk took that as he chance to punch his square in the jaw hearing it crack as he did. The larger goon grabbed his jaw in pain…he looked down to see Punk was gone.

"Hey over here" Punk said tapping the goon on the shoulder.

The goon's eyes grew large as Punk had a large piece of wood in his hand as he broke it over his head. The goon fell to the floor with a groan and knocked out.

"Bitch" Punk whispered with a smirk as he walked over to where he made Kofi hide

"Let's go" Punk said brushing off his shoulder

"Holy fuck what did you do" Kofi whispered in surprise seeing the two goons sprawled on the ground out cold

"I took care of it…like I said" Punk replied with a smile

Punk and Kofi sneaked into the warehouse…there they were. Now that the goons were taken out it was just the dealer and two dirty cops. They knew these weren't the only people involved with this drop but at the time they were the only ones present.

Punk and Kofi nodded at each other…this was it.

"HAND IN THE AIR NOW" Kofi yelled out loudly

"NOW" Punk yelled out with his gun pointed at the dirty cops

"You cops I swear" the dealer said with a smirk

Punk was about to open his mouth till his felt something pressed up against his back.

"Shit" Punk whispered softly looking over to see Kofi in the same situation

Next thing Punk knew was a striking pain to the back of his head and Kofi crying out as well.

*Hours later*

"Wake up assholes" a voice said with a laugh

Punk awoke with a groan…his eyes darting back and forth. He looked to the side to see Kofi looking back at him in fear.

"Let him go" Punk whispered softly

"Nah might need a little leverage later on" the voice said with a chuckle

Punk tried to get a good look at who was talking but his vision was still blurry from the hit to the back of his head. Plus the lighting in the warehouse sucked…it was still dim inside.

"Then take me and let him go" Punk replied harshly

"You think I'm an idiot…I let him go and he blabs" the voice replied smacking Punk on the arm

"He won't…I'll make sure he won't" Punk replied sternly

"How" the voice replied lifting up Punk's head with by placing a finger under his chin

"Kofi…listen to me and listen well. You leave here and tell no one about me being here…if you do I will kick your ass myself…you got that" Punk said harshly

"Punk man…I" Kofi replied but was cut off

"DO YOU GOT THAT" Punk yelled out

"You have my word" Kofi replied sadly

"There…happy now…let him go" Punk whispered softly

"Fine" the voice said softly

Kofi then felt the ropes on his hands loosened and just like that he was let go. Kofi was grabbed roughly and he was thrown out of the warehouse. It was then that Punk heard a loud gunshot and his breath caught in his throat.

"You didn't say anything about letting him go alive" the voice said with a laugh

"Son of a bitch" Punk spat out but was met with a punch to the jaw

"You going to be around me for a while…you should be nicer if we are going to get along" the voice said softly.

Punk shook his head it was then that he caught a glimpse of the person in an area with better lighting. Punk felt his blood boil…no wonder that voice sounded so familiar. This cop…he knew this cop…this cop was the one who used to call Punk rookie.


	31. Chapter 31: Fall From Grace

Chapter 31: Fall from Grace

"Why are you doing this…I don't" Punk was cut off to another punch to the jaw

Punk growled in frustration as he spit out the blood from him mouth

"Because I can…duh" the voice replied sarcastically

"But it's not worth it…you were a great cop" Punk replied licking his lower lip to check if his lip ring was still there. He took so many punches in this time span he thought it was gone.

"I was a great cop Brooks until you came along…you ruined me" the voice replied sternly

"How the hell did I ruin you" Punk replied harshly

"Are you fucking kidding me?" the voice spat out smacking Punk playfully on the back of the head.

"I should break your damn hand off for doing that" Punk growled out

"Still got quite the temper I see…to think they chose you over me" the voice laughed

"You still didn't answer my fucking question asshole" Punk replied trying to keep his head up

"You ruined me and you know it…I was John Cena that most respected guy on the force. I did it all I busted my ass to get where I was in that force. Then you come along…Phillip Brooks the rookie…my rookie. I took you under my wing." John retorted locking eyes with Punk

"Bullshit…you treated me like shit…but even then I still respected who you were as a cop. I looked up too even though you treated me the way you did. You were everything I wanted to be…then again I was younger and a lot more naïve" Punk replied causally

"Whatever…I did everything for that force. Then here you come doing jobs here and there…busting perps left and right and you get treated like the golden boy. It pissed me off I was with the force longer then you and fought for everything I had and you get handed everything just like that" John replied pushing his chair closer to Punk's

"You robbed me…of everything I earned. I am where I am because of you. Working for some two bit force…because of you; and now here you are the hero of the Chicago PD" John replied with a smirk

"I'm no hero…you can still be something. Being a dirty cop isn't worth it" Punk replied sternly

"Don't you think I know that…but because of you taking everything I earned here I am. Trust me I've waited for this day for so long…but I plan to make you suffer just a little while longer. Just like you made me suffer slowly when you took everything away from me…rookie" John whispered raising his gun in the air pistol whipping Punk on the back of the head.

"Ma'am a phone I need a phone now" a man shouted running into a local gasoline station

"Oh my goodness are you okay…do you need me to call for help. Or do you need the police" a woman shouted nervously seeing the mad was bleeding on his arm

"I am the police man…and don't worry I'll be fine but if I don't call for help soon things could get worse" the man replied dialing on the phone

"James's office" James replied sternly

"It's Kofi…its Brooks he needs help now…I'll explain when you get here. Swisher Station 115 York Road" Kofi replied groaning in pain

"Kofi are you alright" James asked sternly

"I just got grazed on the arm…I'll be fine just get here quick" Kofi retorted loudly

Once Kofi hung up he reached into his wallet and pulled out a piece of paper. Kofi sighed softly and grabbed the phone once more.

"Hello" the voice said softly

"It's Kofi" Kofi replied trying to get himself together

"Kofi…is everything okay" the voice asked worriedly

"It's Punk…AJ he needs you…how fast can you get to Chicago" Kofi asked softly

"What's going on" AJ asked it was apparent by her voice she was scared

"Just get to Chicago" Kofi replied in a whisper

"I'll get on the first flight I can" AJ replied sternly as she hung up and rushed to gather something together.

AJ knew she wasn't supposed to be doing this…but she could tell something was wrong by Kofi's voice. She could get in trouble for this…but she was willing to risk it all for Punk.


	32. Chapter 32: Back In The Windy City

Chapter 32: Back in the Windy City

Kofi lied in his hospital bed…doctors told him he was lucky it was just a graze and not a major injury. Eve was there by his bedside waiting on him hand and foot. James and the rest of the PD were out looking for Punk and the others involved. So far it was just the dealer and one dirty cop seeing as Kofi shot the other one down during his scuffle when he was being tossed out.

"I really hope he's okay" Eve whispered softly handing Kofi a Styrofoam cup of water.

"I really hope so too…knowing how these people work I know he won't be in the same spot as we were before" Kofi replied with a deep sigh

"I hope he doesn't" Eve stopped herself looking into Kofi's eyes

"Brooks it tough…he won't go down without a fight. I know for sure he's still alive though…they need leverage against us…they just happened to use the wrong guy for leverage he won't make it easy for them" Kofi replied with a smirk

*Meanwhile*

"FUCK" Punk shouted out as he was thrown into the backseat of a car hitting his shoulder

"You know your mistake was shooting that dealer back there…now you're all alone in this. Think you can handle it" Punk replied with a smirk

"I didn't need him anyway…just another pawn in the game" John replied glaring back at Punk in the rear view mirror.

"Whatever" Punk mumbled softly

Punk's body was in so much pain…he could feel his eye swelling up, his lip was busted open every once in a while when he would talk he would spit out blood, his tattooed arms were cut and bruised and the back of his head was stinging so he knew it was cut there too. He had been taking a beating this whole entire time but he never backed down or showed any fear to John.

"You know they will find me eventually" Punk said adjusting in the backseat. He was cuffed up so it was a little more difficult.

"I know that…but it's my choice if they find you dead or alive. So don't push it" John replied with a smile his blue eyes glowing in the light

"So what just because of the past you're going to shoot me…you really think that's going to prove anything to anyone" Punk replied harshly getting more and more pissed off by the minute

"Oh you rookie…I got nothing to prove. I stopped tried to gain people's approval a long time ago…you showed me no matter what you do it's never good enough" John replied making a sharp turn intentionally

"SHIT" Punk yelled out in pain as he head smacked against the window

"Oh I'm sorry did that hurt" John asked with a huge smile

"Fucking asshole" Punk replied through clenched teeth.

Kofi took his phone from Eve who was handing it too him. It was James calling…Kofi prayed quickly before answering it. Eve just looked at him with a sad face…hoping everything was okay.

"Kofi sir" Kofi answered softly

"We didn't find him…they must have taken him somewhere else" James replied angrily

"It's just Brooks and one dirty cop…there were only five. I took one out and well Brooks took out the others" Kofi replied softly

"We'll find him…I just hope we'll find him the way we want too" James replied softly

"Me too sir" Kofi replied with a sigh as he hung up.

Kofi sighed as Eve came up to him and hugged him…holding him in his arms to comfort him.

"Kofi…please tell me it's not too late" a voice said softly

"I hope it's not…they didn't find him yet" Kofi replied with a sad glance

"Then I'll find him myself" AJ replied turning to walk out

"AJ it's too dangerous" Kofi replied sternly

"That's fine…I need a little excitement" AJ replied as she walked out the door with a smile

"Wasn't that the same girl at our wedding" Eve asked softly

"Yep…AJ Mendez" Kofi replied with a smile

"Oh she's the one Brooks went to New York for correct?" Eve replied with a smile

"Yep…she's the girl of Brooks dreams" Kofi replied with a chuckle

"She seems a little crazy for going out there on her own" Eve replied with a concerned look

"Well Brooks has always had a thing for crazy chicks" Kofi replied with a grin

Eve just glanced at Kofi with a confused face.

AJ got started her car and began to drive…she didn't care where she had to start. She just knew that she had to find Punk no matter how long it took. AJ jumped out of her thoughts when her phone rang…the number was one she didn't know.

"Hello" AJ answered softly

"AJ…it's me" a voice said weakly

"Oh my God…Punk" AJ replied softly

"Where are you calling me from…tell me baby" AJ replied pulling over to the side of the road

"A payphone…I can't tell you where. Not exactly alone here" Punk whispered softly

AJ was so worried Punk sounded so weak and just flat out tired. He also sounded like he was in pain…every time he would talk he would wince in pain.

"I'll find you Punk…I promise" AJ replied sternly

"AJ…please just" Punk was cut off by the phone being taken away from him

"Good luck finding him sweetheart" John replied as he hung up the phone

AJ growled in anger as she tossed her phone to the side and put her car in drive. Her tires screeching as she raced down the streets of Chicago.


	33. Chapter 33: Get A Clue

Chapter 33: Get a Clue

Punk awoke from his slumber hearing the sound of footsteps pacing back and forth. Punk moved his wrists but winced in pain…the handcuffs had started to cut the skin. Punk groaned softly as he tried to sit up…once he did Punk shut his eyes tightly his vision was just a little blurry.

"Well look whose up" John said with a smirk kneeling before Punk reaching out to touch him

"Don't" Punk whispered harshly backing up away from John

"Aww are you scared?" John asked with a smile his blue eyes glowing in the dim light. He almost looked like a man possessed

"Scared of you…please" Punk replied with a smirk

John just chuckled and backhanded Punk across the face. Punk growled in frustration as he smiled when he spit out blood from his mouth. He was almost taunting John…he loved nothing more than to push someone's buttons.

"You know I'll be out of the handcuffs soon…and once I am you'll aren't going to like it" Punk whispered his green eyes glowing with anger.

"You've always been so angry…ever since you were a rookie. I remember it like it was yesterday…how young and dumb you were. You thought you knew everything…just another Chicago punk" John said playing with the gun in his hands.

"Do we really have to take a trip down memory lane…if we are shoot me now" Punk replied with a groan of annoyance

John just glared at Punk…slowly John got up from his chair and walked up to Punk grabbing him up off the floor with one strong tug.

"What the fuck" Punk spat out as he was pushed up against a wall

"I'm bored here…move" John replied grabbing Punk and shoving him roughly.

AJ was about to go insane…she wouldn't stop at every grungy looking warehouse. Anyplace possible that Punk could be taken too…it was all up to her to find him and she wasn't going to stop till she did.

"Where are you Punk" AJ whispered with a sigh

There it was again…her phone going off.

"Punk" AJ answered her nerves on edge

"Not quiet sweetheart" John replied with a chuckle

"Where is he you bastard" AJ growled out

"Ohh so feisty… I can see why this idiot would like you" John replied with an un-amused tone

"Fuck you" AJ spat out harshly

"If you want to see him alive again…I suggest you watch your damn mouth" John replied sternly

"Get over here" John said in the background. Punk could be heard in the background protesting against John.

"AJ" Punk whispered softly

"Punk…are you okay? Where are you?" AJ asked on the verge of tears

"I'm okay…it's nice to hear your voice again" Punk replied softly

"Punk…I'm going to find you I swear" AJ replied sternly

"I know…listen okay…whatever happens I love you" Punk replied softly

"Read her the damn paper asshole" John was heard yelling in the background

"Listen okay…I'm at the gas station where we had our first job together. When you come here go straight to the phone booth…in the phone booth there will be a note for you" Punk said sternly as he tried to hold the phone up with his cuffed wrists

"Then what" AJ asked softly

"That's all I can tell you for right now…that's all he'll let me say" Punk replied softly

"Ugh give me the phone" John was heard as he grabbed the phone away from Punk gripping on his cuffed wrists so he wouldn't try anything stupid.

Punk didn't really have the strength to do anything stupid. He had been taking a beating and the pain wasn't really bothering him at first but now more than anything he felt like he was on the verge of collapse.

"Punk…Punk" AJ cried out

"Get to the note…and then you get to him" John replied as he hung up the phone

AJ tossed he phone and began her drive to the gas station…maybe if she got there fast enough she could still save Punk. AJ sighed sadly thinking about everything that Punk had been going through…it was almost too much to bare for her.

James had also been out looking for Punk as well…but AJ was going to do this without their help. She knew if she waited for them…she wouldn't have the patience. AJ knew this was something for her alone…she knew if it had been her Punk would be out there looking for her too.

"You're sick" Punk whispered harshly being pushed back into the back seat of John's car

"You know that really hurts…you should be so lucky that I haven't shot you dead yet" John replied getting into the car

"Oh what you expect a thank you for that…please spare me" Punk replied with a scoff

"Whatever just keep your fucking mouth shut…besides this should be fun. Let's just see how far this girlfriend of yours goes just to find your dumbass" John replied with a chuckle

Punk just glared at John through the rear view mirror…he shut his eyes tightly. Punk sighed softly seeing AJ lying in his arms that day that he spent the night. It was these thoughts that were keeping him sane…it was these thoughts that made him feel like there was still some hope.


	34. Chapter 34: Getting Warmer

Chapter 34: Getting Warmer

AJ's tired screeched as she stopped at the gas station…not even turning her car off AJ rushed out of her car. Running towards the phone booth AJ looked for the noted that Punk had spoken to hear about just a few minutes earlier.

"Where the fuck is it" AJ thought to herself looking on the side of the phone…atop the phone but nothing.

AJ wanted to scream but she had to keep calm…she had to remain focused. AJ grabbed the phone book that was inside and shook it…it was then that something fell out of it. AJ looked on the ground…there it was lying up her feet.

AJ glanced at it for a while before picking it up. Letting out a deep sigh AJ picked up the note and unfolded the paper. It was written in Punk's handwriting...that made AJ all the more pissed. To think this bastard made Punk sit there and write this note while he looked on getting a kick out of it.

AJ

This is the first clue…trust me I didn't want to write this but really wasn't given a choice. Now on to the next…this is the next clue. It will be waiting here at this address: 1598 Spence Road. There will be a small box that was placed in an area for you alone to find. That's all he's letting me write for now…I miss you AJ please know that I never meant for this to happen. I would no way shape or form would want you in harm's way.

Punk

"This is bullshit" AJ thought to herself gripping the note in her hands tightly.

In order to find Punk she had to play some sick twisted game…but she knew she had no other choice. AJ rushed back to her car and then raced to the address that was written in the note. She couldn't wait to see Punk again…most of all she couldn't wait to shoot this bastard dead herself.

"You think she's got what it takes rookie" John asked driving down the road

"I know she does" Punk replied harshly

"Hmm…I supposed she is your rookie" John replied with a wicked smile

"Look just let me go and save yourself from all the trouble" Punk whispered softly

"And ruin all the fun we are having no way" John replied with a chuckle

Punk sighed softly…he felt like he was about to pass out. It took everything in him to stay awake he didn't trust John awake or not.

"Where are going now" Punk asked rudely

"Our last stop in this little game of ours" John replied turning a corner and into a dimly lit road

"Our little game…I don't think so" Punk replied feeling his wrists stinging in pain anytime he moved his hands.

John stopped the car and turned it off …Punk's eyes followed as John walked behind the car and towards the door of the backseat where Punk was seated. It was at that moment Punk decided it was now or never…whether it worked in his favor he at least knew he tried.

John opened the door and was quickly met with Punk kicking the door open. John cried out in pain as the door hit him full on…Punk tried his best to get out which wasn't as fast being his was cuffed up. Punk finally made it out of the car and shoved his weight in John knocking him down.

Punk took the opportunity to knee John in the chin making him fall back in pain.

"Fucker" Punk cried out as he took off running. His legs felt like jello but he ignored it and gathered everything he had left in him and kept running.

John shook his head back and forth and got up quickly…trying his best to catch up to Punk. Punk looked back quickly…he saw John running right behind him the look of anger in on his face. It was at this point that Punk knew him looking back was a huge mistake.

Punk lost his footing tripping over a piece of scrap metal and falling to the floor.

"FUCK" Punk yelled out in pain as he hit the floor hard hearing something snap when his did

"Not very smart huh" John said looking down onto Punk who was lying on the ground in pain

John reached down to grab Punk and yanked him back to his feet. John tugged on Punk's wrists roughly earning a scream of pain in return from Punk. That's what the snap was…when Punk fell all his weight landed on his hand breaking his left wrist.

"Did that hurt…hmm I think you might have broken that" John said tugging on Punk's wrist again

"STOP" Punk pleaded in pain

"You going to do anything stupid like that again" John replied sternly his face inches away from Punk's

"No" Punk whispered softly

"What I didn't catch that" John replied tugging once again

"NO…No I won't…I swear" Punk replied in pain

"Good now move" John said moving behind Punk and shoving him roughly.

Punk scolded himself mentally...he was so close.


	35. Chapter 35: The Brink

Chapter 35: The Brink

AJ finally made to the address that was written on the note…AJ was growing tired of playing this game. The more she would think about it…the more pissed off she grew. After running back and forth she found the small box that Punk mentioned in the note.

AJ opened the box and in the box was an envelope. AJ tore the envelope open in it was another note and it looked like a small Polaroid picture. AJ turned the picture over and growled in anger…it was a picture of Punk tied to a chair. Punk was sitting in the chair with his head hanging almost like he was being humiliated by John taking this picture.

AJ unfolded the note and just like the one before it…it was written in Punk's writing.

AJ

This is that last of the clues…after this no more games. It will be up to you to find this next address in time. 1726 Harper Road he told me you only have one hour to get here…if you don't that's it. Like I said before AJ…whatever happens I love you.

Punk

AJ placed the note and the picture back in the small box as she rushed back to her car. AJ was just about to get in till her phone went off.

"Punk" AJ answered sternly

"Not quite" John replied softly

"You're a sick fuck…why are you doing this to him?" AJ replied angrily

"It's a long story…I gather you found the box" John replied with a chuckle

"Yes I did you asshole" AJ retorted harshly

"Sorry about the picture…I told him to smile" John replied with a sigh

"I will find you…and I'll kill you myself" AJ replied in a low guttural tone

"Hmm…well you only have an hour. If you're not here in an hour don't be surprised if you find a dead corpse" John replied harshly as he hung up.

AJ jumped into her and spend off to the next location.

"She doesn't deserve to be involved in this…this is between me and you. You said it yourself you are in this position because of me" Punk replied weakly favoring his broken wrist

John kneeled down in front Punk and tugged on his cuffed wrist again…ever since Punk broke it, it was like John favored torturing him by tugging and pulling on it.

"AHH" Punk cried out gritting his teeth in pain.

"I know what I said…but it doesn't hurt to have another player in the game. Hey the more the merrier I always say" John replied with a smirk

Punk wanted nothing more than to punch the smirk right off his stupid face. But with wrists cuffed up and not to mention a broken one that was not in the cards. Punk knew he could easily kick the crap out of him but to be honest it really wouldn't get him anywhere. It would just piss off John and he would get shot for being an idiot.

"FUCK YOU" Punk yelled out loudly

John punched Punk in the stomach knocking the wind right out of him. Punk leaned over in pain…he was just so tired of this.

"I don't think so…you want to live bitch. I suggest you keep your mouth shut like I said before" John replied pushing Punk back.

AJ passed red lights…she even might have caused a few accidents on her way. It really didn't matter to her know…all that was on her mind was Punk. After racing down the streets of Chicago she finally made it to the address given. It was an old abandoned warehouse…she looked around and noticed a black car parked off to the side.

AJ grabbed her gun and ran inside...she was alone in this. She was Punk's only hope and she couldn't fail him when he needed her most. AJ ran inside the warehouse and noticed there was an upstairs level…before she chose to go up she checked every room and corner of the bottom grounds.

Once she was done there…AJ ran up the stairs and was met with a figure of tied to a chair their back turned to AJ. AJ slowly walked up to the figure sitting in the darkness…her heart was racing. Once she got close enough it was apparent who that figure was.

"Punk…oh my god…hand on I'll get you out of here" AJ said softly

Punk didn't respond he was out cold…but he could feel someone's hands touching him lightly.

"Punk" AJ whispered softly seeing how cut up Punk's wrist were due to the cuffs.

AJ was about to reach for something to unlock or break the cuffs off but heard the cocking of a gun behind her. She stiffened at the feeling of something pressed to the back of her head.

"Did you really think it was going to be that easy" John whispered softly

AJ inhaled a deep breath and was about to turn around but was met with the gun hitting her across the face. AJ fell to the floor out cold…John grabbed AJ off the floor with ease and placed her against the corner facing Punk.

A few minutes later Punk awoke…his head was pounding. Punk looked around no sign of John anywhere…he was probably downstairs. Punk eyes darted back and forth till then landed on a figure slouched over in the corner facing him. Punk's eyes grew in horror when his vision cleared.

"AJ" Punk whispered softly

She had made it…she came all this way just to save him. Punk felt awful he never wanted this to happen…he never wanted to see AJ in this position.


	36. Chapter 36: The Edge

Chapter 36: The Edge

"AJ" Punk whispered softly

Punk wanted nothing more than to run right up to her and hold her. Make sure she was okay and get the hell out of this place. Punk thought about knocking something over to get her attention…but that wasn't a really good idea being as he would probably get John unwanted attention in the process.

"AJ please wake up" Punk whispered sadly trying to move his chair closer but he couldn't

"Uhh…oww" AJ moaned out as she began to move around

"AJ…are you okay" Punk whispered his green eyes glowing with concern

"Mmm" AJ groaned out softly as she placed one hand on the side of her head. She felt like her head was going to explode…she brought her hand down and noticed blood.

Punk felt his blood boiling when he saw the blood on the side of AJ's face…she had been busted open on her right eyebrow. AJ looked up in a haze and was met with the most beautiful thing she had ever seen…Punk's beautiful green eyes glancing back at her.

"Oh Punk" AJ moaned out softly as she crawled on her hands and knees towards Punk

"AJ…hey are you okay" Punk whispered softly reveling in the feeling of AJ's touch on his face

"I'll be fine…oh baby I'm so happy I found you" AJ whispered still on her knees before Punk her hands on his face.

"Who told you about what happen?" Punk asked with concerned look

"Kofi" AJ replied softly crawling behind Punk going to work on a way to get Punk's cuffs off

"Figures…he should have never called you" Punk replied sternly

"And why not" AJ replied gripping at Punk's cuffs making Punk hiss in pain

"Oh my god Punk…your wrist…it's swollen" AJ replied touching at his wrist gently

"I know…I broke it trying to get away from that psycho" Punk replied with a sigh

AJ sighed sadly as she looked around for something to pick the lock on the cuffs…if AJ was good at anything it was picking locks. She would remember when she was younger when she and her mother got locked out of their house…she was the one who picked the lock and opened it up.

"As I was saying…the last thing I wanted was to have you in this position AJ. I don't want you to get hurt because of me" Punk said following AJ with his eyes as she crawled back and forth for something to find for his cuffs

"Punk listen to me…I would do anything for you. Even if it meant putting my life on the line for you…I did it once and I told you I would do again" AJ replied locking her eyes on Punk once she found a small piece of metal sharp enough to pick the lock.

"Why?" Punk asked softly feeling AJ taking hold of his cuffs gently

"Because I love you Punk" AJ whispered softly

Punk sighed softly closing his eyes with a small smile on his face…this girl really was something else.

"So why does this John guy hate you so much that he has you here" AJ asked still picking at the lock

"Long story" Punk whispered softly

"Why does…" AJ was cut off by Punk shushing her

"He's coming" Punk whispered harshly

Footsteps were making their way upstairs...closer and louder.

"Go back" Punk whispered looking at the same spot AJ was before

"But" AJ whispered softly

"Just do it…or we'll both get killed" Punk whispered sternly his eyebrows furrowed together.

AJ shot Punk a desperate glare and when back to her spot…shutting her eyes to pretend she was still out. Punk glared towards to stairs and bit his lower lip in anger…just the sight of John standing there made his sick to his stomach.

Punk tried to move his broken wrist…it was then that he realized she did it. AJ got his cuffs unlocked…Punk smiled on the inside. He didn't want John to know this so he held the cuffs tightly to make it seem like they were still locked on.

"If looks could kill huh" John said pulling a seat in front of Punk

Punk glared at John…why would John let himself stoop this low. Punk remembered looking up to this man, wanting to be this man, and now he wanted nothing more than to just shoot the guy.

"Your girlfriend still out of it" John asked with a smirk

"She didn't deserve what you did to her" Punk whispered harshly

"Hmm oh well" John replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't give me that shit…you're a coward for doing that to a woman" Punk retorted with a scoff

"That really pissed you off didn't it" John replied softly

Punk didn't say a word but just glared daggers at John.

"How bout I do something a lot worse…just to push your buttons" John whispered his face inches away from Punk's

Punk watched as John walked over to AJ who was still acting like she was out cold. Just as John was about to place his hand on AJ's head AJ screamed out at lifted her leg quickly. John fell to the floor in pain AJ had kicked his square in the crotch.

AJ crawled once again on her hands and knees over to Punk…she was close enough till she felt a painful tug on her hair.

"You little bitch" John growled out in anger pulling AJ back and tossing her back

It was then that Punk snapped…Punk let the cuffs fall. John eyes grew in horror hearing and seeing the cuffs fall to the floor. Punk charged at John at tackled him to the floor…with his good wrist he punched John square in the jaw. Punk then got off of John and kicked him right in the stomach…John clutched at his stomach.

Punk rushed to AJ's side.

"AJ…are you okay" Punk asked softly holding AJ close

"I'm okay…look out" AJ screamed out seeing John coming at both of them

Punk flew to one side and AJ to another. Punk stood up and was about to throw another punch to John but John grabbed at Punk's broken wrists making him fall to his knees in pain. It was so painful…no matter how Punk tried to ignore the pain it was just unshakeable.

"Does that hurt rookie" John yelled out putting more pressure on his wrist

"PLEASE" Punk cried out it pain using his good hand to break the hold

AJ looked on in horror…this man tormenting John was Punk's mentor.

"Punk was his rookie" AJ thought to herself in shock

AJ threw all caution to the wind and charged at John…she threw all her weight and jumped on John's back. Punk fell back grabbing at his wrist but he couldn't dwell in the pain long…he had to help AJ who was locked on to John's back. John swung his arms around wildly trying to get AJ off of him.

Punk was just about to get up from the floor to get to AJ until John backed up against the railing of the top floor. Like nothing John pushed back and AJ lost her grip as she fell over.

"AJ" Punk screamed out in horror as AJ fell off of John


	37. Chapter 37: Forgiveness And Respect

Chapter 37: Forgiveness and Respect

"Sorry about that" John said with a smirk

Punk ran over to the railing of the stairs but was pushed back by John. Punk swung at John making him angry shoving Punk to the floor. John grabbed at the chair that Punk was tied to and raised it in the air ready to strike Punk with it. Punk moved just in time as the chair broke into pieces…taking the opportunity Punk rushed back to the railing of the stairs.

Punk closed his eyes before peeking over the last thing he wanted to see was AJ's dead body on the bottom floor. Punk looked over and was relieved to see AJ hanging on for dear life on one of the rails of the stairs.

"AJ hang on" Punk cried out looking down at AJ

"Punk…behind you" AJ yelled back seeing John right behind Punk

Punk turned around quickly dodging a punch to the face…Punk blocked another Punk and forgetting about his wrist he punched John right in the gut.

"SHIT" Punk cried out after punching John

John ran towards Punk again and was met with another punch to the stomach and a strong jab to his jaw. Punk then saw John shake off the punch…without any second guesses Punk gathered all his strength and connected a powerful kick to the side of John head. John fell to the floor like a huge tree that was just cut down.

"AJ" Punk whispered to himself as he raced back to the railing where AJ was still hanging on

"Grab my hand…come on" Punk said sternly reaching his hand out to AJ

"Okay" AJ replied swinging herself carefully to get a good grip on Punk's hand

"Ahh" AJ yelled out she was slipping off the railing little by little

"NO…come on you can do it" Punk yelled out extending his hand out further

Finally AJ grabbed on to Punk's hand…Punk knew he couldn't one hand this. Ignoring all of the pain Punk clutched onto AJ with his other hand…the pain coursing through his wrist as he pulled her back up. AJ fell atop of Punk as he finally pulled her over the railing completely.

AJ looked up to see Punk clutching at his wrist in pain…he looked down to smile softly at AJ. The only thing that mattered right now was that she was safe. AJ looked over to see John on the floor…it looked like he was out cold.

"What happen" AJ asked softly

"I kicked him in the head…he won't be out long trust me. You need to get out of here AJ" Punk replied sternly caressing the side of AJ's face.

"I'm not leaving you" AJ replied softly

Soon a groan was heard and John began moving.

"JUST GO" Punk yelled out sternly

AJ bit her lower lip as she quickly kissed Punk and got off of him heading towards the stairs.

"It will be okay…I promise" Punk said softly

AJ sighed sadly as she made her way down the stairs and out of the warehouse doors.

Once Punk knew AJ was fully out of the warehouse he walked over to John kicking him in the stomach before he could fully get up.

"You're a sick fuck…I respected you" Punk said with another kick to the stomach

"Please you ruined me" John replied with a wicked smirk

"You ruined yourself" Punk replied as he lifted his leg once again

John quickly grabbed hold up Punk's leg making him trip to the floor. John straddled Punk and began throwing punch after punch at Punk. Punk tried to fight John off of him but he was just too heavy…Punk looked to the side of him and found a piece of wood which was from the chair that John tried to break of him earlier.

Punk grabbed it and hit John on the side of the face with it. John lifted his hands to hold his face…Punk used this chance and punched John in the stomach. John fell back…Punk got one legs free and shoved John off of him. Once Punk was out of that situation he got to his feet and kneed John in the chin just like he did the first time he tried to get away.

Punk was about to make a run for it towards the stairs till he felt John grip at his ankle making him fall back to the floor. Punk used his other leg and kicked at John wildly…John growled in anger and got hold of Punk's other leg.

"LET ME GO FUCKER" Punk yelled out in anger

"I don't think so" John replied pulling Punk to his feet holding him up by the collar of his shirt

Punk was shocked…he always knew John was strong but damn. John held onto Punk as he still clutched onto the collar of his shirt…Punk fought with everything he had in him but it felt like it was pretty much pointless. John held Punk up higher as he walked over to the railing of the stairs…with ease John moved Punk over to dangle over the rails.

"I'm going to enjoy this" John said with a wicked smile

"It doesn't have to be this way" Punk replied softly

"It does because of you" John replied sternly

"If it means anything I'm sorry…I never meant to take anything away from you. If anything I wanted be just like you. Like I said I respected you." Punk replied softly

John glared at Punk…to Punk's surprise John brought Punk over from the railing him. Punk fell to the floor with a loud thud…Punk looked up to see John towering over him.

"I don't understand…you had the chance" Punk whispered looking up at John

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long…might as well enjoy it. Every second of it" John replied pulling something out of his pocket.

Punk saw John walk behind him quickly…it happened so fast. It was rope that John pulled out of his pocket…a rope just decent enough in size to choke Punk with. Punk tried to fight John off once again…clutching at the rope as he felt the rope burn into his neck. Slowly Punk was fading…his face beginning to go numb.

"Keep fighting rookie…it will make it all the more enjoyable" John whispered into Punk's ear

Punk still clutched at the rope…but he couldn't hang on that much longer. This was it…this was how he was going to die. He was going to die because some asshole couldn't get over the past.

Punk eyes began to close slowly…he was close to his last breath till the tormenting stopped. John stiffened behind him…the rope in his hands becoming loose enough to break free from. Punk stumbled away from John on his hands and knees. John dropped the rope from his hands and fell to his knees and then completely over.

Punk looked around in shock as he clutched at his neck with his good hand. Punk's eyes darted back and forth until they landed on the staircase…there was AJ with a gun in her hands. Punk looked over to John who had a bullet wound to the back of the head.

"AJ" Punk whispered softly

"Are you okay" AJ whispered still clutching the gun in her hands

"Yeah" Punk replied simply trying to get to his feet

AJ tossed the gun to the floor and rushed over to Punk. Slowly Punk was getting the feeling in his face back…and his breathing back to normal. Punk got to his feet and looked down at AJ…Punk smiled softly as he held AJ close.

It was over…John was dead. Punk couldn't help but feel bad for John…nobody deserved such a death. He had respected this man for many years…and now he was gone. At the same time this man wasn't the same man he was before and Punk didn't deserve what he put him and AJ through.

"Are you okay" AJ asked catching Punk gazing at John's lifeless body

"Yeah…let's just get the hell out of here" Punk whispered softly as he walked past John's body

"I'm sorry" Punk thought to himself as he looked back once more to see John's body

Punk and AJ made it out of the warehouse to be greeted by other fellow officers and of course James.

"God damn it Brooks" James said sternly

"Ugh…can you save the shouting at me for later damn" Punk replied sitting against a squad car

"How do you always get into these situations" James asked with a raised eyebrow

"What can I say…I have a flare for getting myself into trouble" Punk replied sarcastically

AJ just giggled…even though Punk was battered and bruised he never lost his sarcasm. Here he was fresh out of fighting for his life to be the smartass that he was with his boss.

"What's with your wrist" James asked concerned

"I broke it…I tripped and fell" Punk replied softly

"Idiot" James replied with a smirk

"I can still move my fingers though" Punk replied with a grin

"Really let me see" James asked softly

"See" Punk replied flipping James off

"Glad you're alright…ass" James replied walking away to talk to a fellow officer

"He has a strange way of showing he cares" AJ replied with a smile

"I know…but that's what makes him just so awesome" Punk replied with a chuckle

"I'm glad you're okay…I don't know what would do if I lo…" AJ was cut off by Punk placing a finger on his soft lips.

"Let's not talk about that" Punk replied as he pulled AJ close for a sweet kiss

"Well now…it seems I just saved your life" AJ said once the kiss was broken

"Yeah not bad…for a rookie" Punk replied with a chuckle

AJ glared at Punk and smacked him on the arm

"I'm kidding" Punk replied with a smile


	38. Chapter 38: With Me

Chapter 38: With Me

"Well Mr. Brooks you are lucky that it wasn't a lot worse than it could be. The wrist is broken but in given time it will heal…but due to the strain you placed on it given the situation you were in…the healing process could take a while longer" the doctor said holding up Punk's wrist gently

"So am I going to need one of those damn bulky casts?" Punk asked with a sigh

"Actually we can use a canvas splint…you are able to remove this as you please but given your injury…it would be best to leave it on until your next visit" the doctor replied with a gentle smile.

"Thanks doc…the last thing I wanted was a bulky cast getting in my way" Punk replied softly

AJ sat in the waiting area…she drove Punk to the hospital to get his wrist checked out. He had told her the pain wasn't as bad…anything to avoid a doctor visit. AJ heard the door open and Punk walk out with a splint wrapped around his wrist and paperwork in his other hand.

"Hey" Punk said with a smile

AJ smiled back and hugged Punk tightly

"Babe…I need to breathe" Punk whispered softly

"Sorry…so what's the verdict" AJ asked letting her fingers gently caress Punk's splint

"I have to keep this thing on until my next visit and I'm only allowed to take it off when I shower. It might take about 6 to 8 weeks to heal…depends really" Punk replied as he looked over the paperwork.

AJ smiled softly…she was relieved that Punk was alright. She was happy that he lived through this ordeal…she couldn't begin to imagine her life without him.

"Hey…are you okay" Punk asked looking down at AJ

"I'm just glad you're okay…I love you Punk" AJ whispered softly as she inhaled his scent as she once again held him close

"I love you too AJ" Punk chuckled softly

"Come let's get out of here…I hate hospitals" Punk said lacing his hand with AJ's as they both walked out of the hospital.

*Punk's Apartment*

"AJ…I can open the door. I just broke my wrist not my arms" Punk said with a chuckle

AJ had taken the keys away from Punk and rushed to the door to unlock it for him. She was to adorable trying to do things for him the whole entire drive here. She tried to open the door for him, help him in the car and now open the door for him.

"Sorry" AJ replied with a gentle smile handing the keys back to Punk

Punk opened the door and walked into his apartment…tossing the keys on his counter Punk walked straight to his bedroom and threw himself on the bed. AJ just smiled at the doorway as she walked to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Okay what's the matter" Punk asked sitting up in bed

"Nothing…I'm fine" AJ replied softly

"I'm a cop AJ…I think I can tell when people are lying" Punk replied with a soft chuckle

"When I was in the waiting room of the hospital…I had a chance to look at my phone. I got a bunch of missed calls from back home" AJ replied softly

"Okay…from" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"From some fellow officers asking if everything was okay…and from Briar my boss" AJ replied with a sigh

"Is everything okay?" Punk asked with a concerned face.

"He told me not to come back…I lost my job Punk" AJ whispered softly

"Shit…AJ I'm sorry. I mean did you explain everything to him…I mean come on" Punk replied sternly. It wasn't fair and Punk was pissed.

"I tried but with Briar it's pretty pointless" AJ replied softly

"So what happens now?" Punk asked with a sad sigh

"I got another phone call also after Briar" AJ replied locking her eyes with Punk's

"You're killing me here AJ" Punk replied with a sigh

"It was James…I explained everything to him and what happen between me and Briar" AJ replied sadly

"And" Punk asked with wide eyes

"He said it was unfortunate for Briar…but better for him. He told me to send for my things and come back to Chicago PD" AJ replied with a soft smile

"Are you serious" Punk asked with a smile

"Serious" AJ replied with a huge smile

Punk pulled AJ close to him as hugged her tightly. This was perfect…he got her back this time for good she wasn't going anywhere and he'd be damned if anyone tried to take her away again. Punk and AJ laid back in the bed and held each other close.

"Finding another apartment again…it's going to be a killer" AJ whispered softly

"You don't have too" Punk replied softly

"Uh yeah I do…am I supposed to live on the streets" AJ replied with a giggle

"No…live here with me" Punk replied with a smile

AJ's eyes shot open…did he just ask for her to live with him. What this really happening?


	39. Chapter 39: Welcome Home

Chapter 39: Welcome Home

"Are you serious?" AJ asked looking up at Punk

"I never say things I don't mean AJ…how many times have I told you that" Punk replied his eyes closed and a smile on his face

"Are you sure about this…I mean I…" AJ was cut off by Punk chuckling

"AJ I'm sure…I love you and I want to be with you. So why not live with me…I wouldn't want it any other way" Punk replied softly

AJ sighed softly…she looked deep into those emerald eyes and knew right then and there Punk meant every word he said. Could she love this many anymore than she already did?

"So" Punk whispered softly

"I have a lot of stuff back home" AJ replied with a smirk

"I have a lot of room" Punk replied back with a grin

"I love you" AJ whispered kissing Punk sweetly

"Love you too….please…please just promise me that you won't turn this place into every girls dream house" Punk replied cringing his nose up

"Aww why not…a little pink here and there wouldn't hurt" AJ replied with a frown

"Oh my god…I take it back" Punk replied playfully

*Few Weeks Later*

"AJ what the hell is in these boxes" Punk asked trying to lift up a box

"My things…you shouldn't even be lifting these mister" AJ replied smacking Punk's hand away

"Oh come on…it doesn't even bother me that much anymore. Besides you can't do this yourself" Punk replied lifting a box despite AJ protesting against it.

"So damn stubborn" AJ sighed softly watching Punk walk upstairs with one of her many boxes

AJ couldn't believe this was really happening…she woke up this morning and she wasn't in her apartment anymore. She was in Punk's arms back in Chicago…and now here she was moving her things into his apartment making it official that she really was here to stay. Due to their ordeal Punk and AJ wouldn't start work up again till next week…so they enjoyed their mini vacation together.

AJ walked up the stairs with another box…she was glad this was the last of them. She and Punk had been at it with the boxes for almost an hour and a half. AJ soon felt the box become lighter…she looked up to see Punk holding it in his hands.

"Please…please tell me this is the last of them" Punk said with a tired sigh

"Yes it is" AJ replied with a smile. She knew Punk had to be tired and of course she knew he was lying when he said his wrist wasn't bothering him.

Punk and AJ walked back into their apartment.

"Wow our apartment" AJ thought with a smile

"Jesus…so many boxes" Punk though with a groan

"So ready to start" AJ asked with a smile

"Do I have a choice" Punk replied sarcastically

"Loser" AJ replied with a glare.

AJ and Punk had been back and forth for it seemed like hours…just moving back and forth with boxes packing and unpacking her things. Punk would take a few boxes of her clothes to his bedroom and set them there for her to hang up later.

"Okay…timeout" Punk called out from the kitchen

AJ smiled as she saw Punk leaning against the counter drinking from a bottle of water he took out from the fridge. AJ walked over to Punk and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you…for your help" AJ whispered softly

"Why wouldn't I help you…I'm not that big of a douche to just let you do this all on your own" Punk replied placing the bottle of water down on the counter

"I owe you so much" AJ replied as she began to walk away but felt a grip on her wrist.

"Really now" Punk replied with a smirk

"I know that look what are you thinking mister" AJ replied with a grin

"Since you owe me how about you pay me back right now" Punk whispered into her ear

AJ felt shivers run down her spine feeling Punk's warm breath on her ear. What was it about this man that oozed sex in everything he did…for god sake's he was turning her into a nymphomaniac. She felt like every time she looked at his she just wanted to jump his bones.

"What did you have in mind" AJ whispered back seductively

Punk just shot AJ a huge grin. Ignoring the stings of pain every now and then Punk lifted AJ onto the counter with ease. It was at this moment Punk was so happy AJ decided to wear a skirt today…a lot less work for him.

"Ohh" AJ moaned feeling Punk's fingers trace up her inner thigh and then to her panties. The feeling of his fingers caressing the most intimate part of her was enough to drive her crazy.

"Can't do much with these on" Punk whispered pulling off AJ's lace red panties as he let them fall to the floor.

"Punk please" AJ moaned out in ecstasy feeling Punk kiss and nip at her neck. Punk bit down gently on her neck…he wanted to leave a mark. He wanted people to know she was his and his alone.

"I can't do all the work here" Punk replied with a grin

AJ took the hint and unbuckled Punk's jeans quickly. Once they were unbuckled AJ helped Punk slide them down to his ankles…just the sight of Punk's glorious erection made AJ shiver in delight.

"Some timeout we are having huh" AJ moaned out feeling Punk's erection close to her entrance

"I agree" Punk replied and with one quick thrust entered AJ deeply

"Ahh…fuck" AJ moaned out loudly feeling Punk deeply inside her moving around slowly

"You know when you moan like that…it's hard sometimes for me to keep it in control" Punk whispered into her ear thrusting into AJ faster and deeper.

AJ felt like she was about to go insane with pleasure…wrapping her legs around Punk's waist to pull him in closer. She wanted all of him…every single beautiful inch of him. Punk moaned feeling AJ lifting her hips slightly off the counter to match him thrust for thrust. God did he love this woman…it wasn't just the sex…it was just everything about her that drove him crazy.

"Ohh baby I'm gonna" Punk groaned out into AJ's neck.

Sweat running down his forehead and AJ panting loudly….AJ was soon reaching her release soon.

"Do it baby" AJ moaned loudly

Punk groaned in pleasure emptying himself inside AJ. Punk buried his face in AJ's neck…AJ soon felt a huge smile creeping onto Punk's face.

Punk looked up…locking his pleasure written gaze with AJ's.

"Welcome home" Punk said with a kiss to the forehead.

AJ smiled softly and held Punk closely.


	40. Chapter 40: Here We Go Again

Chapter 40: Here We Go Again

"Hurry up already we are going to be late" AJ called out from the kitchen

"I'm going…can I at least lace of my shoes woman" Punk yelled back from their bedroom

It had been months that had passed already…Punk and AJ were already back to work. On their first day back…both received medals for showing extreme bravery against the odds.

"Okay ready" Punk replied wrapping his arms around AJ's small waist

"Let's jet" AJ replied as they both headed out the door.

"So what do you think is in store for us today?" AJ asked buckling herself in the passenger side

"Who knows…but we both know it's nothing we can't handle" Punk replied with a chuckle

"Very true" AJ agreed with a giggle

Punk and AJ walked into the station…AJ walked into the lounge and Punk was just about to walk in until.

"BROOKS…YOUR ASS…MY OFFICE" James yelled out loudly

"NO…MY ASS…OVER HERE" Punk yelled back waving from the doorway of the lounge

"GET IN HERE SMARTASS" James replied sternly

"Ugh" Punk groaned out smacking his forehead

"Damn" Kofi whispered to himself enjoying a cup of Kofi with AJ

"You say something" Punk asked with a glare

"Nope" Kofi replied with a smile

Punk turned to walk out the door with a huff

"Somebodies gonna get it" AJ said with a huge grin

"Yeah and that someone is going to be you if you don't shut up" Punk replied poking his head back in the door

AJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Brooks" James said sternly

"What…what. For the love of jeebus what?" Punk groaned plopping into that all too familiar chair

"Admit it" James said with a smirk

"What?" Punk asked with a raised eyebrow

"That rookie was the best thing to even happen to you…and it's all because of me" James replied with a victorious smile

"Are you fucking with me right now…is this why you called me in" Punk replied with an un amused glare

"Yep…I want to hear you say…James you are the best. That rookie was the best choice you could have ever made" James replied with a smirk

"I'd rather have my wrist broken again" Punk replied sarcastically

"Asshole" James replied harshly

Punk got up from his chair to walk out but stopped halfway.

"James…for what it's worth and don't let it get to your already conceded head…thank you" Punk said with a soft smile

"Get your ass out of my office Brooks" James replied with a gentle smile

Once Punk walked out AJ was called in.

"Karma…hah" Punk said with a laugh

AJ glared at Punk and smacked him on the arm before walking into James's office. Punk stayed in the lounge with Kofi playing out what could possibly be going on inside the boss's office. About thirty minutes passed and AJ came back into the lounge.

"AJ…are you okay" Punk asked softly walking up to AJ who seemed to be in shock

"You said we could handle anything together right…that you would help me" AJ replied softly

"Of course…hey is everything okay" Punk asked softly caressing AJ's cheek softly

AJ smiled softly as she made a motion with her hand.

"This is Natalie…my rookie" AJ replied softly

"Natalie Moore" Natalie said with a smile extending her hand to Punk

Punk didn't say a word…he just stood there with the hugest smirk on his face

"This is Brooks…I was his rookie. He's not only one of the best guys on the force…but he's my hero" AJ said with a soft smile

"Wow…it's an honor" Natalie replied smiling but her smile then turned into a confused frown

Punk was still standing there with that same smirk

"This…is…priceless" Punk said with a laugh

"KOFI" Punk yelled out loudly walking over to Kofi

"Yo" Kofi yelled out

"THE ROOKIE GOT A ROOKIE…HOW IRONIC IS THIS" Punk yelled out laughing

"ALERT THE MASSES EVERYONE" Punk yelled out making the other officers laugh

"Did I say he was a hero…scratch that he's the biggest jackass on the force" AJ replied with a heavy sigh rolling her eyes

Natalie just smiled…whoever or whatever he was. Well he had quite the sense of humor

"GUYS…DID YOU HE..." Punk was cut off

"BROOKS MY OFFICE" James yelled out loudly

"OH YOU'VE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME" Punk yelled out

AJ giggled softly

"Here we go again" AJ thought to herself as Punk walked past AJ and Natalie and back into James's office.

"He's something else" Natalie said with a soft smile

"Yes…yes he is" AJ replied softly

"And I love him" AJ thought to herself.

-End-

*Thinking of a sequel…hmm hmm* Yay or Nay folks*


End file.
